Life
by moonlesslife
Summary: Sakura a girl with pink hair of all things, walks into a new city,a new school, with a dark past and starts to live with Sasuke.What will happen when secrets unfold,love comes into play, a gang takes a proposition,and one man seeks her death.other pairing
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like the story, since I'm new to writing fanfic and all, so please make sure to review to tell me how I did on my first chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Life

Chapter 1:

"Wake up you big baby."

A girl with pink hair still lay in bed with a pillow smothered over her face. _I hate having to wake up at 6 in the morning just to go to school. All they do is baby sit us. Aaaghhh…having to open your eyes, _the pink hair girl thought is the worst part because they didn't function right away.

"Sakura, I said wake up. If I have to come in there you are dead!!" said a woman who was now mad. _Year after year of getting up early for school and she still can't wake up..._

In Sakura's room she lazily got up out of bed while throwing her quilt to the floor. Now as she looked into her petit sized closet she couldn't figure out what to wear. Sakura was a poor girl who had lived with her mom, but when she died she was forced to go live with her ever fuming aunt. She had moved one whole city from the hot city of Sand to the cool temperature city of Konoha. She felt quite unlucky that all she had to wear were tank tops and shorts.

"Sakura, I said… You're up this is a surprise because your mother always told me you were late to school every morning." Her aunt had quite a surprised face to see her niece like this.

"Auntie, I have nothing to wear and it's raining outside this is totally unfair, nobody ever said it rained here!" Sakura said while throwing every pair of clothing she had onto her bed.

Luckily he aunt had already thought of this and had bought her two new pairs of pants, two polo shirts, and one long sleeve shirt, she just had forgotten all about giving them to Sakura. _I hope these fit her!_ She thought while returning to Sakura's room with a bag in her hands.

Sakura was handed the bag of clothes and quickly yet lazily put them on, "Thank you auntie." she called out. Now she ran downstairs to eat breakfast. _I wonder what this new high school will be like_, she thought on her way there._ Hopefully I do nothing embarrassing, and I mainly hope that I can make great friends here in Konoha; it's so different from the sand city, way different._

At school:

"Hinata wait up," Ino yelled, trying to catch up with her so far away friend. _She walks way darn to fast she needs to slow down._

Hinata heard Ino and stopped on the other hand Neji just kept on walking, wanting to catch up with his friends. Ino finally caught up with Hinata and they headed towards the rest of there group of friends.

"Hey guys," they said together. Both Hinata and Ino had interrupted there conversation, like always. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru seemed irritated by there interruption. Tenten and Naruto on the other hand were happy to see there other friends.

Naruto wet running up to Hinata, kissed her cheek then gave her one big hug causing her to turn a dark crimson. All there other friend s seemed to be so shocked that there mouths actually flew open, causing Naruto to say, "If you don't close your mouths you'll catch flies."

Ino blurted out, "What happened between you guys on your date last night??"

"We became a couple," shouted Naruto with glee, this was the happiest anyone had every seen him, except when he was eating ramen of course.

Tenten was just going to ask another question when she noticed a girl stepped out of a car and she had pink hair_. PINK HAIR is that even possible. She must be a new girl or something, but pink hair!!!!!!_

The rest of the group now followed Tenten's eyes to see what she was staring at. _A GIRL WITH PINK HAIR, HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN,_ they thought at the exact same time.

"Who is she?" Naruto asked curios. Now they all watched as she walked into the school's office.

"She must be a new girl." They all stated simontanesully.

Please review how I did. Give me pointers and I'll be sure to use them. How do you like it, I think I'm going to add a total twist to this story, so please tell me what couples you want together. Choose who you want Kakashi to be with too.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter all right this should be a fun one. Tell me if you like it, if you give me advice I'll be sure to use it. THANKS! Enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Life

Chapter 2

"Here's your schedule sweetie," said the secretary who handed Sakura a sheet of paper. "I hope you have a great first day!"

"Thanks," Sakura replied quickly and now she walked out of the office to explore the school and find out where her classrooms were located before the bell rang for first period. _I have fifteen whole entire minutes._

Now she finally looked up from staring at the ground and found that practically everyone on the campus was staring at her. _It must be my brilliantly colored hair. I bet I'll make tons of friends, _she thought in a sarcastic tone. Sakura now started to walk towards the lunch tables to sit down and study her schedule rather than to have to walk by all the starring eyed kids.

It was quite peaceful until all of a sudden, a boy with blonde undone hair walked up to her. He was wearing an orange colored shirt with black highly wrinkled pants.

"Hey, you must be new," he said and when she nodded her head he said, "I'm Naruto."

Sakura didn't have time to reply because suddenly six other people walked up to the table and practically glared at her pink hair. A girl with long blonde hair tied back into a pony tail spoke up, "You're new aren't you?"

"I'm Sakura and yes for your information this is my natural hair color."

"How is that possible?"

"I was born with it so it has to be possible."

"I'm Ino by the way," the blonde girl said, "this is Tenten, the one wearing the two buns. Naruto is the Blondie. Sasuke is the one with the dark slightly bluish hair. Shikamaru is the one that looks half asleep. Neji is the guy with white eyes. Last but not least is my best friend Hinata.

"Nice to meet all of you."

"So where are you from," Tenten asked.

"I was born here, but when I was a baby my parents moved to Suna and I just got in Konoha yesterday," she spoke truthfully.

"So you have never been here before," Tenten asked another question, when all of a sudden the bell rang or at least Sakura thought it was the bell. It went something like this: diiinnngg, dinnnnnnnng, dong.

"That's the bell, yet again condemning us to yet another tiring, sleepy school day." Said the boy who was already half asleep and not even in class yet.

"Sakura, what class do you have next?" Naruto asked quickly because for some reason he wanted to get to class?

"Um PE with someone named Gai." Sakura stated but couldn't understand why someone would name there child Gai of all names.

"Alright Sakura you can come with us we all have first period PE," said Ino, "it sucks but you learn to live with it, if you no what I mean."

"Kay," was all Sakura replied before she was dragged by Ino into the huge gym. The gym had a huge green leaf painted on one side of it that must be there mascot. Now Sakura stopped dead n her tracks and realized that Ino wasn't pulling Sakura's sleeve anymore.

"Gai must be at a competition with Kakashi to be this late!" Naruto said and everyone just nodded their heads. Now everyone just stood around the gym talking and now everyone in her new "group" or at least she thought was staring.

"So," Ino began, "how was it in Suna?"

"How to begin," Sakura started, "hot, boring, and full of sand. That just about sums it up." They all looked at her board, _didn't she have any life._

"So you didn't like Suna?" Everyone was shocked Sasuke the quiet one, the jerky one who always kept to himself had spoken.

"I did have some friends," Sakura said while trailing off into her own thoughts.

Ino now asked truly curios, "Did you have a boyfriend?" She was suspicious that Sakura was one of those goodie goodie girls who were on a higher scale than herself.

"A boyfriend?" Sakura asked truly puzzled. _What planet did she come from _they all thought at the same time.

Now Ino was mad was this girl making fun of her and what was her problem, she's to quiet. "I mean like a guy you like who takes you out on dates!!"

"I still don't understand, what you mean like dates."

"Like out to a movie or something like that," Ino said now getting really mad.

They were all looking at Sakura like she was crazy and was born on a whole other planet. Sakura couldn't stand it she had to leave, she couldn't take it. Then without warning the rest of the group watched her as she started to cry and then run out of the gym.

"What's her problem," Sasuke said.

So how did you like it? You might hate me for leaving this story like this and I'm sorry. I might not be able to update soon because school begins for me Monday. Please review and I'm open to all comments but I have this story pretty well planned out and the next twist will be huge. Hope you like the twist. Bye, I'll update as soon as possible, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay I'm able to update and with tons of time to spare. I hope you like the way I'm going to unveil Sakura. I am going to give her a whole personality change from the show. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish

Chapter 3:

Past and Present

Sakura couldn't believe that she was crying when she swore a long time ago that she would never due it again. She didn't even make it past her first day of school without memories of her family coming back to her. She hadn't even lasted an hour what would her aunt think the school had probably already called her aunt telling her that Sakura had ditched school. This was her first day at a new beginning and she had blown it just simply blown it. She had tried to act like a normal teenager but how could she didn't even know how a teenager acted and it wasn't her fault at least that is what she believes.

So now here she is walking down the street depressed trying to figure out how to get to her aunts house but she didn't know she was utterly lost and scared. She turned around the corner of the street and noticed that there was a park ahead. Sakura decided to check it out since she has never been to a park before. She just sat on the swing and gently stared to take off with her feet lifting from the ground, slowly remembering her past little by little and staying utterly depressed.

Five hours Later, schools out:

Naruto was so excited that he was just sick watching him dance around Hinata like he owned her.

"If you lay one hand on my cousin I will kill you." Neji stated as a matter of fact. He couldn't stand the way Naruto had embarrassed her during class. Basically Naruto wasn't paying attention like he always does in class and when the teacher called on him, he stated aloud for everyone to hear, "I went on a date with Hinata and I kissed her so much." Neji was just on the brink of going into to Naruto's house and throwing bed bugs in his bed.

"That's no fare Neji; I want to kiss Hinata more." Neji just punched Naruto over the head and the weakling just dropped to the ground. Neji now walked away to stand with Sasuke and the rest of the group.

Ino was blabbering about, "I want you to make sure no one follows you to my house. I don't need some creep sneaking in my window." Tenten just laughed because practically everyone new where Ino lived because it was the house right next door to the school.

"I'm leaving," Sasuke stated and walked off before anyone could say anything. It was six blocks to Sasuke's house and no one ever followed him home because they all new that the last fan girl that had followed him home ended up getting expelled somehow. No one new that Sasuke's father was the sponsor of the school.

Sasuke was about half way home when he crossed by the park and he realized that the pink haired girl from this morning was sitting there on a swing and crying. _She's such a cry baby. I should go talk to her though maybe she got lost because she was wearing the same clothes as earlier. _

So not out of concern but out of not caring he walked up to the swing and asked, "What's wrong."

Sakura just looked up and noticed the guy from earlier wasn't his name Sasuke.

When Sasuke didn't her answer his question he asked another, "Are you lost."

Sakura now just looked up at him and nodded.

"Why aren't you talking and what's wrong are you sick or something." Sasuke was getting perturbed with this girl and he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"I'm not sick or anything and nothing is wrong with me."

"I'll take you home if you want, where you live."

"I don't know," was all Sakura stated. "I just moved here I don't know the address I don't even know the phone number."

Now Sasuke was really mad, this girl out of all things was making him frustrated but why. "Do you no what the house looks like?"

"No."

"How do you not know that?"

"I don't really pay attention." Sakura said and then she started to cry breaking her promise to herself twice in the same day, amazing.

Sasuke just watched her wondering what he said to make her cry. Now he bent down next to Sakura and lifted her chin up so he was at eye level with her. Watching her cry here like this made him feel very weak and he couldn't figure out why.

Sakura felt his hands reach up and pull to pull her eyes to make them on the same level. So now here she was crying and staring into his onyx eyes. She noticed that Sasuke had shifted his balance a little bit, when all of a sudden he wrapped his arms around her and into what she thought was a hug. This was the first time in her life that she could remember being held by someone.

Sasuke noticed that when he had put his arms around her, her crying slowly stopped and out of all things she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. _What would someone think especially if someone from school saw him hugging a girl?_ He truly didn't want to think about it. So now he stood with his arms stilled wrapped around her and managed to pick her up. He was right she was asleep _for all its worth, she must have had a really tough day to have cried so much. Now the question is how to get her home, that's not possible. So that must mean I must carry her all the way to my house. What a pain in the butt for a girl he didn't even know._

Sasuke's house:

"Where am I," Sakura said as she woke up. _Woke up when did I fall asleep, I don't remember falling asleep, but that guy."_

"You're a wake," came a voice from the shadows in the corner of the room; she now just woke up in.

"Who are you," was all she could say before…

I hope you like the chapter and thank you for reviewing it sure means a lot to me. so please review and tell me how you like it so far or if you don't like it tell me too.

I might not be able to right for a while because I'm well working on a story/novel hahaha. I don't have to go to summer school anymore. Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews I really love them. If you guys want me to change Sakura around a little bit I'm open to all opinions. I hope you like how I display the characters. So please read and review. Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto

Chapter 4:

I want to know

"Who are you," was all she could say before the person walked up to her and sat on the bed beside her. She couldn't quite see his face because it was dark outside, but it looked like the same guy as earlier, but it wasn't him it was someone else. Before she had a chance to scream the man put his strong iron like hands around her mouth.

_My brother brought a girl here and didn't think I'd find her and have fun with her. He's stupid leaving her defenseless like this, all alone. _He started to laugh quietly and Sakura was scared really scared. The man kissed her cheek softly, "what's a pretty thing like you doing here, and if you scream I'll make sure to do something to you."

"I don't know how I got here, please let go of me," Sakura didn't pay attention to the man's warning and let out a scream. The man immediately covered her mouth again, but it was too late somebody already heard her scream and was walking down the hallway.

"Darn you girl," was the last thing the man said before the lights flicked on and the boy from earlier, Sasuke walked in the doorway.

"Let go of her Itachi or you'll regret laying a finger on her," Sasuke's eyes were full of hatred for Itachi, his no good older brother.

"What will you do weakling you can't fight me," Itachi stated not said.

Now he kissed Sakura on the check once more and saw how it both pissed off and disgusted his older brother.

"Get out of my house or I'll call the cops and have your ugly butt arrested for trespassing and for breaking the restraining order against you." Sasuke said while pursing his lips into a well fit smirk.

Itachi, instead of getting arrested decided to play it smart for now, but he would get his brother back for this humiliation. His brother would pay and big time.

Sasuke watched as his brother let go of the girl and Itachi walked straight passed him into the hall. He followed behind his brother to make sure that he actually went out of the front door and once he did, Sasuke immediately locked the deadbolt on the door.

Now Sasuke went back to the bedroom to find Sakura still sitting on the bed but more confused than ever. "Are you all right, he didn't do anything to you did he?"

"I'm fine," she spoke while raising her knees up to her chest, then hugged them. "What's going on? Where the heck am I?"

"You're at my place," Sasuke said reassuringly, "I won't hurt you." Now Sasuke took the exact same chair his brother had sat in and watched Sakura.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Don't you remember a thing you passed out in my arms and I had no clue to where you lived so I brought you here, to my house."

_This boy was nice to her, yet he didn't even know her. This was one of the first boys that she had met in her lifetime and he was nice. There are nice people in the world, _she thought at last. "Thank you, but really can't stay I have to find my way to my aunts," Sakura said while trying to fight off her tears.

_This girl seems so scared, but what could she be afraid of, me?_ "What is you last name so I can look her up in the phonebook?"

"Haruno," she said hesitantly.

"Wait a moment," he said and he left his room to go get the phone book. Now he opened it and looked down the list of names until he found a Pamele Haruno. Now he dialed the number at ten o'clock at night hoping that she wasn't sleeping or bathing like older people do every night.

"Hello," a woman picked up the phone.

"Hello this is Sasuke Uchiha," he stated.

"Yes, what do you want, are you a pranker, because if you are..."

Sasuke cut her off, "No I'm calling about a girl named Sakura Haruno."

"What have you done with her," Pamele was mad what had this boy done with Sakura or where had that girl gone.

"She is here at my house if you would like to pick her up, and I have done nothing to your niece except let her get some rest." Just before he could say anymore the woman hung up.

_Sakura is dead when I bring her back home, she isn't really my responsibility. I'm getting paid to baby sit and the girl skips class even on her fist day of school! I'm going to punish her so badly it will teach her to defy me. Her parents were right she's a useless brat._

_The woman's probably on her way. I should go tell Sakura._ Sasuke went back down the hallway and into his room, where Sakura was located.

"Is she coming," Sakura managed to ask at the same time dreading how her aunt would punish her.

Sasuke sensed the fear Sakura was giving off and went too sat next to her on the bed. "She's coming. What's wrong?" He asked in a stern but caring voice.

"I'm going to get punished," was all Sakura stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I do something wrong I get punished," and with that said she started to cry again.

This time Sasuke didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the crying girl. "It's okay; I won't let her hurt you."

Sakura just kept on crying, her promise to herself could never happen and she realized that so she cried even more.

Sasuke lifted Sakura's head up from off his shoulder, and looked her in the eye. With his right hand he wiped away her tears and asked, "How will she punish you."

She tried to turn her head away but his strong hands kept her head in place. She was ashamed that she brought someone on her no good life.

"Tell me," he demanded tired of asking.

"She …

Well that is it for this chapter sorry about not updating sooner, how can I put this I had to stay with my grandmother, so there you have it. I hope this chapter wasn't to confusing. I tried to make it longer, I try to make the next one even longer but I have a time restriction of an hour to an hour and half on the laptop. Write now I am updating while she's at the store. Hahahaha. Any questions I'll be happy to answer and thank you to all my readers it makes me happy to know that it is good. Please review and sorry for the cliff hanger I'm trying to think of punishments, if you can think of any please tell!!!! I'll update in two or three days, I'm going to be out tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay I am able to update, I hope that this chapter will be to your liking. Thank you to all my reviewers' moonlitrain16 and Hinata87. I hope that you guys like how I'm going to reveal my characters because up and till now they have been… well you get the point right that there whole personality might just change and maybe not for the best. Well hope you like it.

Chapter 5:

Truth, hardships, and understanding

"She locks me up and …" Sakura spoke so low that even Sasuke as close as he was to her couldn't here what she was saying.

"She locks you up and what," He demanded, but his voice was soft and full of sadness. _This girl has been through so much it is as if she has emotional problems caused by, drama._

"She starves me and then sometimes she whips me." Sakura finally told the boy. _She didn't want him to be involved with her, or he would end up like the only friend she used to have, who tried to protect Sakura. She was never seen again or at least by me. _"That's how my mother use to punish me, but my aunt is worse, she gets angrier easier and I'm afraid Sasuke."

_This was the first time that she had said his name and he couldn't comprehend the pain she was feeling or the fear, but he Sasuke Uchiha would not let this girl be hurt he didn't understand why he felt this way. He actually cared for someone, this was a first._

"Sakura let me deal with her and you just stay here, in this room you'll be safe."

"No!" Sakura cried, "Don't go she'll hurt you to I couldn't bare it if she hurt you to I really couldn't, Please Sasuke, here me out. Don't go."

Sakura now tried to break away from Sasuke's hard stern grip. She failed and now the Uchiha let go of her chin, yet he still held on tightly to her waist. Sakura tried to break away again, when: DING DONG DING DONG…

Her aunt was here and she Sakura was truly scared but not of what would happen to her but what Sasuke might try to do.

Sasuke got up dragging Sakura along with him, because he was afraid to let go of the girl because she might try something truly rash.

"Sasuke," she spoke the fear evident in her voice.

"Don't say a word no matter what, promise me." His stern eyes penetrated her, they tore at her.

The only thing she could do was say, "I promise."

With that Sasuke walked down the hallway, still with his hand around her waist and opened the front door.

Her aunt was fuming and it was evident, and she raged even more when she noticed that the guy that stood in front of her had his dirty filthy arm around Sakura's waist.

"Get your hands off Sakura now you lowlife," She screamed or more like roared.

Now she grabbed Sakura and managed to get Sakura, her no good niece off of the guy, yet the guy still had grabbed hold of her wrist.

"I told you to get your hands off, now!"

"No," Sasuke spoke back.

"You dare challenge me, you're a darn fool. You know I can do a lot more to you then you can even dream or imagine."

"I will not let you treat Sakura in this way." He simply stated.

"Sakura's life belongs to me now. You can't do anything about that even if I killed her."

"The cops can do something about this situation, and did I mention there on their way he right this minute." Sasuke was totally bluffing and he knew that but was hoping that the aunt couldn't figure that out.

Sakura was in great pain being pulled like a rope in tug of war. Sasuke was fighting for her, a girl he, hardly knew.

Sakura's aunt stopped dead in her tracks when he said the cops were coming_. She could be imprisoned if they caught her or even worse. She was going to leave Sakura but one day when she least expects it I will have her. _

"I swear Sakura that you have not seen the last of me or the Haruno family, you curse." With that Pamele spat o Sakura and let go of her, before turning and slamming the front door behind her.

Sasuke immediately pulled Sakura to him, and wiped the sit from her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you for saving me from her wrath. I owe you my life." Sakura said and blushed resting her head atop Sasuke's shoulder.

Sakura's stomach started to growl and she hoped that Sasuke didn't hear, but of course he did.

"Let's go find something to eat, okay." _Sasuke was still trying to figure out what they had against the girl. She was sweet and did what she was commanded._

Sasuke let go of the girl and she walked behind him into his kitchen. "What do you want to eat," he asked trying to figure out what to feed her, because as a man and being a male, Uchiha one thing he did not no how to do was cook, especially for a girl.

"What do you have," she asked quietly.

"I don't know, what do you like?"

"What do you have," she asked him yet again.

"Tell me what you like first and quit repeating the same question it's really, really bugging me," Sasuke stated clearly irritated or on his last nerve.

"Sorry for bugging you, but I really have never eaten anything but toast and on occasion noodles. I don't like either of those."

_This is great; she has never really eaten anything but toast, no wonder why she is so very skinny._ Sasuke not knowing how to cook just grabbed a box of cereal, two spoons, two bowls, and a container of milk and placed all the items on his kitchen table and sat down.

As Sasuke sat down so did Sakura at the other end of the table. It wasn't a big table, so Sasuke managed to pass Sakura a bowl and spoon. "This is called cereal," was all said before pouring the cereal out of the box and into his bowl, then of course pouring the milk over it. After he passed the box and the milk to Sakura and she did the same.

_Well at least he didn't have to try to cook for this girl, she was easy to please._

Sakura and Sasuke ate quietly, until they were both finished. Then Sasuke without a word led her back to his bedroom.

"Sakura you don't mind staying with me for a while do you? I know you don't have any other place to go."

"I couldn't ask for anything after all you've done already."

"You've got know where else to go and if you leave here your aunt will find you, and all I have done for you will be in utter vain."

"Then if I do stay here I'll do all the chores and I'll do whatever you command."

"That can be done."

"Thank you, then I accept your hospitality."

"Tell me something, why does your aunt and family treat you so badly."

"I was born a girl; I'm not considered a rightful heir to the Haruno family. I'm the first girl born into the family in over four hundred years so I'm considered nothing more than a curse."

"So your family punishes you for something you can't control, I guess we have a few things in common."

"So you are an outcast in your family too?" asked Sakura intrigued.

"Hn," was all he replied.

"I didn't mean to ask," she said worried that she had irritated him again.

"This will be your room."

"I thought you said this was yours."

He shook his head, "My room is the one next door to this on the right. You should lie down school doesn't start for another three hours," and with that said Sasuke walked out of the room and Sakura laid down on the bed where she instantly fell into a deep slumber.

Yay, this is my longest chapter so far. I'll update as soon as possible but I won't be home for another couple of days. Please don't be mad but I hope you like the chapter and the next one I promise you is going to be downright funny, and I think it's time to right something funny. You're going to love how Sasuke and Sakura get along. So please review to let me know how I did. Thanks for reading so far, please review; see you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay I can update yet again. My mom doesn't like me on this computer, so now she keeps asking me over and over what I'm doing and it gets really annoying. My brother is catching on to me and if he finds out I might not be able to update anymore. So I hope you like this chapter and I hope that I don't make it confusing or boring. So please read and review. Here it is:

Chapter 6:

Sasuke and Sakura's Beginning

_Who the heck is shaking me, I'm trying to get some sleep. Owwww, someone now hit her on the head softly._ "Aggghhh," Sakura screamed, as someone slapped her on the butt. She sat up, now remembering everything that happened earlier. She now saw that Sasuke was standing over her, on eyebrow raised in disbelief.

_Man she can't wake up, she's worse than me with my alarm clock and that is saying something, well I guess she didn't get much sleep last night, but that still doesn't explain why I have to smack her on the butt to wake up._

"Why did you slap me on the butt," she said at the same time while slapping **Sasuke Uchiha** across the face.

_This was the first time in his entire life that anyone had dared to slap him especially a girl. He was an Uchiha who does this darn girl think she is to slap an Uchiha. He takes her in off her aunt's hands and this is what he gets, I don't think so. She is going to pay for slapping me of all people._

"I slapped you on the butt," he clarified, "because I didn't know of any other stupid method of waking you up and why the heck did you slap _me_."

Sakura looked down at her feet beneath the covers, she was ashamed of herself for slapping him but the truth was it was a simple reflex.

"Answer me," the venom clear in his voice.

"It was a reflex," she said hugging her knees tighter. "I didn't mean to do it, and I'm sorry if it leaves a mark on your face."

_If her slap leaves a mark on my face, I'll kill her or brutally harm her, but maybe this will deter my fan club, it wouldn't be so bad then. If my family sees me with a mark on my face… I don't even want to think about that._

"Tell me something you said it was a reflex, why?"

"I told you my family did stuff to me like punishing me and they did other things to. I really, really don't want to talk about it."

He could see it was something bad so he wasn't going to press for any more answers. "You have exactly a half an hour to get ready," He stated while looking at the clock. "The bathroom is right next door."

Sakura now realized, "Sasuke what am I going to where I don't have any clothes here."

Sasuke couldn't speak, _he had totally forgotten about her belongings, especially her clothing. _

_What would she wear they both thought at the exact moment, this is a huge dilemma. _

"Um… well…"Sasuke didn't know.

Sakura was trying to come up with any idea but none came to her.

"Well," Sasuke began again, "I guess you can borrow some of mine, till we get to school, and then I'm sure Ino will be able to run to her house and get some clothes for you. The bad thing though would be that my fan club will probably try to kill you, which means I'll have to protect you from them."

Now Sasuke truly understood Shikamaru's belief that the world was troublesome because if you try to do something then you'll have to work even harder to fix another problem.

"Thank you, but I don't want to cause any problems with your fan club. They might think I'm…," what's the right word, "dating you, if I wear your clothes won't they?"

_Sakura turned her head shying away from Sasuke, she didn't want to cause any problems for him._

_Sasuke watched as she turned her head away from him, he also noticed that her face was as red as a tomato. Does she like him? Aggghhhhh… she was cute, how could she be cute. Cutes not the word hot is more like it or maybe sexy… He couldn't think this way, it was wrong he didn't like anyone, did he? _

Sasuke couldn't control his thoughts anymore, so he gently turned Sakura's head so that it was looking at him.

_What was Sasuke doing, _Sakura was really confused. _He had a look in his eye she couldn't describe but it was cute. This was the first time she ever felt this way. What was this feeling…?_

Sasuke moved closer to her and moved her over so that he could sit next to her sitting body.

"Sasuke, what are you..." Sakura was cut off the moment Sasuke put his lips on hers. _What was he doing?_

_Sasuke was worried that Sakura was going to resist but instead she let him kiss her gently for about thirty seconds straight. He Sasuke Uchiha was now content with the world… if only this moment would last forever. _

_Sakura loved the sensation that went through her body when Sasuke kissed her. It was… magical, she never wanted it to end._

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

A long moment passed and Sasuke was worried of rejection. Yes even an Uchiha was worried of rejection it couldn't b helped.

"Yes," Sakura said contentment in her voice, "I have on condition though."

Sasuke looked at her strangely, wondering what condition she would ask of him, so the Uchiha slowly nodded his head. "Name your condition, anything you want you can have."

"Don't hurt me," Sakura said, _she was worried that this guy would hurt her just like her brother did long ago. She didn't want Sasuke to play with her heart it was just mending from its last attack._

"I would never hurt you, I promise you with all that I can give that I won't hurt you."

Sakura somehow knew that he was telling the truth.

"Sakura I… love you," He whispered gently into her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Sasuke," she used the same tone that he had used with her, "I don't know what love is. I was never ever told I love you by anyone. Be patient with me until I can truly understand it."

_Sasuke took this as know surprise, he did tell him that her family hated her for being a girl. She was probably even more a pariah, ostracized from society then he ever was. He actually felt pity towards her. He would give her patience, she needed it._

"Sakura, you'll always have my patience." He kissed her check and then the corner of her mouth.

"We should really get ready for school."

_Sasuke had totally forgotten about school, this wasn't like him. He looked at the clock; they have only ten minutes to get ready._

"We have ten minutes we have to hurry," he said while getting up and offering Sakura a hand even though she didn't need it.

_How were they going to get ready in ten minutes, was it even possible, could it even be accomplished. _They both thought at the same exact time.

Sakura accepted Sasuke's hand and stood up from the bed Sasuke still had her hand and was leading her out the bedroom door to the bathroom door.

Well that is the end of this chapter the next one will be longer I promise, but I might not be able to update until Sunday or Monday. Sorry about the late update again, but I promise you, you won't want to miss the next chapter because it will be funny. Sorry about the corny romance in this chapter it was the only way I could make the next chapters make any sense. Sorry, but please I need reviews to last, I'm a very self conscious person so please if you don't review I might get even more lackadaisical with this fanfic. Here is a preview to my next chap since I will update late:

"Sakura, take a quick shower, and I'll have some clothes for you." Sasuke left her and went into his room.

Sakura quickly went into the bathroom and locked the door, No way was Sasuke going o see her naked.

So Sakura hurriedly, took a one minute shower and scrubbed herself down with a very strong odorized soap. She hated the smell of it but didn't care as long as she got the dirt off of her.

Now Sakura stepped out onto the tile floor, without putting the bathmat down first, and wham Sakura fell and landed unconscious on the floor with only a towel wrapped around her.

From Sasuke's room:

"Bam!"

_What was that. It came from the bathroom. Sakura!_

Authors note: You'll have to wait to see what happens next. HEHEHEHEHAhaHA, I'm evil aren't I, Sorry again, for my cliffhanger ways. Wait it is a preview so how could it be a cliffhanger? I'm confused!! Review and see you in the next chap.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the late update I was with my grandmother. I really hope you like this chapter and I know you are all mad at me for leaving a cliffhanger in the preview, but like I said it is a preview. (The real reason: I was on the computer to long and was yelled at.) So hope you like the story and please even if you don't like it, review!!

Chapter 7:

A Bad Start

"Sakura, take a quick shower, and I'll have some clothes for you." Sasuke left her and went into his room.

Sakura quickly went into the bathroom and locked the door, No way was Sasuke going o see her naked.

So Sakura hurriedly, took a one minute shower and scrubbed herself down with a very strong odorized soap. She hated the smell of it but didn't care as long as she got the dirt off of her.

Now Sakura stepped out onto the tile floor, without putting the bathmat down first, and wham Sakura fell and landed unconscious on the floor with only a towel wrapped around her.

From Sasuke's room:

"Bam!"

_What was that? It came from the bathroom. Sakura!_

He ran to the bathroom, without another thought, "Sakura," he practically yelled.

No answer.

He banged on the door and reached for the handle, locked. "Sakura?"

He pounded on the door, still no answer.

_What was she doing in there? She didn't answer me so something must be seriously wrong!_

_I don't have the key to the bathroom door, what can I do?_

_I have to get in there though!_

_But how can I. _A sudden idea popped into Sasuke's head, _he could unscrew the door knob and then open the door. That's it but one problem I don't own a screwdriver._

Sasuke immediately ran out his door, running to the hardware store. Once inside he grabbed a screwdriver and went to stand in line.

He was finally up, the cashier looked at him in disbelief and Sasuke knew not why.

"That will be $2.20, sir," the cashier said.

Sasuke then realized at that moment he had forgotten his wallet, so he immediately ran out the door running home o get his wallet.

He ran inside his house grabbed his wallet and then once more screamed Sakura's name. There was still no answer.

Now Sasuke for the second time ran back to the hardware store this time wallet in hand.

He stood in line again, with a screwdriver in his hand. It was his turn.

"Back again sir," the cashier spoke, "that will be $2.20."

Sasuke handed the cashier a five. "Keep the change," he said back to the cashier. Now Sasuke ran out the hardware store's door, for the last time he thought annoyed that he had forgotten his wallet in the first place.

Now as Sasuke rounded the corner of the street to his house he came face to face with his group of friends. _What were they doing here they were suppose to be at school._

"Teme, what are you wearing," Naruto said as the rest of the group joined him in a fit of laughter.

Sasuke now looked down at himself to see that he was only wearing boxers. "Aren't you guys suppose to be at school?"

"What the heck are you talking about today starts, Thanksgiving vacation, or did you totally forget about it," Ino said, though through fits of heavy laughter.

Sasuke's face was hard, they realized something was wrong, but before they could ask he went running off back to his house.

The group was now worried about him; Sasuke would never do a stupid thing as to take a run in his boxers. Something was wrong so they followed Sasuke to his house.

Sasuke got to his front door and turned the handle. It was locked; he then realized that he had dropped his keys when he had run in the house to go grab his wallet.

_Everything is just going wrong today, why today when Sakura needed him._

The group had caught up to him; they realized Sasuke was leaning against the door.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto yelled.

Sasuke turned around_, couldn't they just leave him alone!_ "What do you want," his voice harsh.

None of them had ever heard him sound like this.

Sasuke now had an idea, he ran off his porch and around the back of his house.

_What was he doing?_ The whole group thought at the same time.

Now Sasuke through the screw driver through his bedroom window shattering all of the glass. Before he could climb into the broken window someone grabbed his arm. He turned around now facing Neji.

"Whatever you are doing Sasuke, it isn't right breaking into someone's house and shattering there window." Neji's eyes were hard.

Sasuke had forgotten all about the fact that no one knew where he lived and he never wanted them to either, but right now he didn't care he had to help Sakura.

"I live here," he said, voice just as harsh.

"That doesn't make sense, teme, why would you break your own window?" Naruto stated as a matter of fact.

"Because dobe I locked myself out, idiot."

Now Sasuke broke out of Neji's strong grip and went in through the window. "Stay out of my house," he hissed to the rest of the group.

They paid no heed to his statement and went in wondering what was wrong with Sasuke.

Inside the bathroom:

"Sakura!"

_Sasuke,_ Sakura thought weakly gaining conciseness.

Sakura stood up, dizzy and unstable on her feet; she grabbed the bathroom the bathroom counter for as much support as possible. The towel that was wrapped around her slid off, and she didn't realize it.

Now she unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out, one hand on her head the other on the wall for support.

"Sakura," Sasuke saw Sakura stark naked in the hall with a slight bump on her head. He heard footsteps in the hall and realized that his group of friends had followed him in.

_They can't see Sakura like this!_

Sasuke immediately pulled Sakura into the bathroom with him. He shut and locked the door.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm here, Sakura, are you okay?"

"I fell and hit my head on the tile, it hurts Sasuke, and I feel really dizzy."

Sasuke reached up into his medical cabinet behind him and pulled out some Tylenol, giving her two tablets and a glass of water.

She took them with no thought at all and felt the pain gradually going away.

"Sasuke I know you're in there, come out now!" Ino shouted.

Sasuke kissed Sakura's perfect lips gently paying no heed to Ino even when she started banging on the door.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked.

"No one," Sasuke replied simply into her ear.

"Uchiha if you don't let us in now, we will break this door down." Ino fumed even louder.

"Sakura put the towel back on," Sasuke said trying to stop his prying eyes from looking up and down her back.

Sakura now realized she wasn't wearing a towel. She quickly grabbed the towel from off the ground and wrapped it around her.

_Why hadn't Sasuke told her earlier?_ "Jerk," Sakura screamed and slapped Sasuke Uchiha for the second time today.

Sakura quickly unlocked the door and came face to face with: Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten.

She ran passed them, tears falling from her eyes, back into the bedroom Sasuke let her use and locked the door.

Now Sasuke came face to face with, his friends and they were completely stunned, or at least that was the best way Sasuke could describe their faces.

"Sasuke, you have some explaining to do," all of his friends said in union.

_Oh, great, _was all Sasuke could think.

Chapter seven complete, yeah!!!!!!!! I told you I wanted to write something funny so well that's how this chapter comes into play. The next chapter will be funny to, well some of it anyway. If you have any suggestions on what Sasuke should say to his friends, please tell the funnier the better. Thank you guys for reviewing. So please review, before I go all self conscious again.

Things to come soon: Sasuke's excuse, a gang, murder, and maybe even a little something that's supernatural.

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm able to update again, I love to update mainly write though. From now on, though I'm going to have to go between updating two stories, so this one may not be updated as fast as I usually update it. My new fanfic is called Imprisonment if you would like to check it out I still hope you will keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 8:

Fiancé

"Sasuke, you have some explaining to do," all of his friends said in union.

_Oh, great, _was all Sasuke could think.

Sasuke had come face to face with Ino, whose face was stunned and as red as a beat. Naruto looked just as flustered as Ino. Shikamaru was a shade of crimson red, exactly like Neji looked. Hinata fainted.

She dropped to the floor with a thud and everyone turned around to see what made the sound. When Naruto saw that his **GIRLFRIEND Fainted**, Naruto yelled, "Oh, my god, Hinata, what's wrong; are you okay?"

Naruto ran to Hinata, he bent down over her and, to all the groups' embarrassment, Naruto gave Neji's cousin mouth to mouth but it was really more like a really wet kiss. To make matters worse, Hinata woke up right in the middle of the mouth to mouth/ wet kiss and turned as red as an apple, but she kissed Naruto back.

Naruto realized that Hinata was awake and was kissing him back, so he took advantage of it ad pulled her into a hug, still with his mouth on hers. The groups mouths practically hung open in wide amazement, even Sasuke the guy that he was, was totally surprised.

While the group was gaping at Naruto and Hinata's kissing, Sasuke slipped away, without being noticed into his bedroom and out the broken window. He then went to the next bedrooms window and peeked inside.

What he saw disturbed him.

Sakura was lying on the bed, her face in a pillow; it looked like she was crying.

Sasuke also noticed that the window was locked; it was also the explanation to how his brother had slipped into the house without noticing.

Sasuke opened the window quietly, climbed in through the window silently, and locked the window when he got inside.

Sasuke walked over to the bed, sat down, and whispered, "Sakura."

Sakura looked up from her tear wet pillow, only to see that Sasuke's arms were spread out wide and she took advantage of this. She literally melted into Sasuke's arms, tears streaming down her now puffy face.

Sasuke kissed Sakura's hair, "I'm sorry, Sakura."

"I'm sorry to." She murmured quietly.

"What for?" Sasuke asked utterly confused.

"I over reacted." she mumbled into his chest.

"I should have told you earlier that your towel dropped off, I was just really, really worried about you. Can you forgive me?"

He lifted her face from his chest, so that they were now eye to eye, more like eye to tear.

"I forgive you," her voice was barely audible, but Sasuke heard it.

Without anything further said between the two, Sasuke put his lips on hers.

Back in the hall:

"Where the heck did that bastard, Sasuke go," Ino finally was able to say after the smooching session between Naruto and Hinata ended.

Everyone turned back to the bathroom to see that the Uchiha was not there. _Where had he gone!!!_

Shikamaru spoke, "We should try knocking on the bedroom door, to see if Sasuke went in there, he looked pretty upset after, that pink haired girl ran out crying."

Naruto helped Hinata off the floor, still with his hand around her waist.

Tenten was the one to walk up to the door and literally bang on the door, "Open up, Sasuke I know you are in there, there is no hiding from me."

There was no answer, so instead of being polite about it, Tenten kicked the door of it hinges and it fell to the ground.

Sasuke and Sakura didn't even look up when they heard the banging or the door of its' hinges.

The group stared in horror, _Sasuke Uchiha; the only one Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan had his lips, no more than that he had his mouth on a girl. The girl that they had met yesterday, the one that ran out of the gym, practically in tears. They knew that Sasuke had no interest in girls, but this just proved them wrong, this looked wrong._

_The girl had only a towel covering her body, and Sasuke had his hands around her and the girl, she had tears that still seemed visible on her cheeks._

Sasuke realized that eyes were on them, but he didn't really care at the moment.

"Teme! What are you doing, this isn't like you. You're not interested in girls!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke broke away from the kiss and pulled Sakura closer to him. Sakura buried her self in Sasuke's shoulder out of pure embarrassment.

"Get out," Sasuke ordered, "out of my house."

Ino was just about to say something when, "rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggg,"

Sasuke's phone rang.

He picked up his cell phone from out of the draw of the night stand without turning his face from his friends.

"Hello."

"Sasuke," an acid voice spoke.

"Who the heck is this," Sasuke demanded.

"When you least expect it, Sasuke, you will get it," the voice spoke again.

"What do you mean, when I least expect it?"

"I will get my revenge against you, and I promise you that I will get my fiancé back and if you have done anything to her, you will die."

"Fiancé?"

"You should know who I'm talking about, Sakura Haruno." With that the voice of acid hung up abruptly.

Sasuke flipped his cell phone off and through it on the night stand.

"Sakura, are you engaged?" Sasuke's voice was harsh, he wanted to know, the answer.

Sakura was speechless.

Sasuke now faced his friends before deciding to question Sakura further.

"I want all of you out now," Sasuke's voice was deadly.

"You still have some explaining to do Sasuke; we won't leave tell you explain." Tenten said just as fiercely.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, not get the heck out f my house before I call the cops. Get out now." They all could see that Sasuke was about to loose it, an Uchiha was about to lose it, this wasn't possible was it?

This time no one gave any guff and all his friends left, now Sasuke turned back to Sakura.

He moved his arms from around Sakura and pushed her away from him.

Sakura could see how hurt he was, he was also mad.

"Now that we're alone, answer my damned questions Sakura. I want answers and I want them now." His voice was deadly, just as his eyes were fierce.

Sakura wanted to comfort him, she reached out with her one hand and he slapped it away.

"Sasuke, I don't know how to explain, I'm so sorry for hurting you." Sakura was on the verge of tears yet again.

"Do you have a fiancé?!" Sasuke demanded and she felt the full rage of his stare on her.

Sakura turned her head away from him, she didn't want to hurt him anymore, and she didn't want to answer.

"Answer," Sasuke commanded, "don't you look away from me."

Sasuke grabbed her chin and forced her to face him.

"Yes----," Sakura was cut off by Sasuke who let go of her chin and slapped her across the cheek, hard, but she deserved it, she had had worse.

"How can you do this to me," he commanded Sakura to answer, _how could she do his to me, the first girl I have ever loved and she's a back stabbing !_

"Sasuke, you don't understand I am , like I said not considered a person but property. I was sold to a man named Gara." Sakura was being every bit truthful as she could be.

Sasuke looked at her, _she had been sold? Is she telling the truth or just trying to pry open my feelings even more._

"Sasuke, I love you. I won't deny that, it is impossible to deny, I love you and I'm afraid you don't understand. You're the first person who has never treated me equal to dirt. My father sold me to Gara when I was twelve years old, Gara is a cruel man, he…," Sakura couldn't finish the statement, she was ashamed she had brought her life down on Sasuke's innocent life.

"He what," Sasuke's eyes and face were loosing the built up anger he had felt towards Sakura, "If you love me tell me, Sakura. I don't want to be held back on. I want the truth, I don't want to be put in the dark. I love you, I love you Sakura, but I'm afraid, tell me, now."

I got to update, my brother found out and he told my mom. My mom doesn't care as long as I don't join any chat rooms horary for that. I got off luckier than excepted. I'll probably update by Saturday, but it all depends on how long it takes me to finish my summer homework and the next chapter in Imprisonment and please read it, that's all I can ask of you. Here's the sum so you can decide for yourselves:

A gypsy, Sakura, pick pocket, Ino, and slave, Sasuke, get thrown in prison. How will they escape the country of Konoha or can they find an alley in the King? This is a sort of medieval story, full of twists; take one wrong turn and your dead.

Tell me how was this chapter? Was it any good, the next one will be better, believe me I did not enjoy the Gara part at all, but I have to make Gara out to be bad (sorry all Gara fans). Well I'll update soon and please don't make me more self conscious than I am by not reviewing, so please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, it's me, sorry for the long wait for my next chapter. I'll explain, my dad kicked me off the computer practically everyday, so he could watch you tube and yesterday I wasn't home. So here's the next chapter, I hope I don't make some of the characters to evil or to nice, but remember I have some plans ahead for the characters. I've had over 1000 hits, so please if you read review, I'm getting really self conscious of the fact I had 1000 hits and most didn't review. So please enjoy the chapter and review.

I almost forgot; Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and this disclaimer will be held for all chapters.

Life

Chapter 9:

The Truth is Out, No More Lies, and a Proposition

"Sasuke, I love you. I won't deny that, it is impossible to deny, I love you and I'm afraid you don't understand. You're the first person who has never treated me equal to dirt. My father sold me to Gaara when I was twelve years old, Gaara is a cruel man, he…," Sakura couldn't finish the statement; she was ashamed she had brought her life down on Sasuke's innocent life.

"He what," Sasuke's eyes and face were loosing the built up anger he had felt towards Sakura, "If you love me tell me, Sakura. I don't want to be held back on. I want the truth; I don't want to be put in the dark. I love you, I love you Sakura, but I'm afraid, tell me, now."

"Sasuke, I really, really don't want to tell." Sakura was on the verge of crying again.

"Sakura if you love me tell me, I don't want to be held back anymore or be stuck worrying sick about you." Sasuke stroked Sakura's face where he slapped her out of fury. "Sakura, I'm sorry for slapping you to, I just…"

Sakura put her finger up to Sasuke's mouth, to shush him. "I forgive you for slapping me, I deserved it, and I really did for not telling you the truth. It's just all my life I have kept secrets, I've never had anyone to tell them to, it's all new to me, understand that."

"Sakura, I understand you better than you think," he said while kissing her finger. "But tell me whatGaara, did to you I need to know."

"You'll get mad."

"Sakura trust me I need to know, if you love me don't hide anything from me. I want to help you in every way possible, understand that."

"I trust you." Sakura bit her lip, and Sasuke could see that whatever this Gaara guy did to her, she feared him. Sasuke couldn't stand seeing the fear on her face. "Sasuke understand this I swore never to tell anyone and if he found out I did he would kill me."

"I'll protect you everyway possible Sakura."

Sasuke took Sakura's face and lifted it up to his for a short but meaningful kiss.

"Sasuke… Gaara mad me sleep with him, from the time I was thirteen." Sakura said after there lips parted, but after she said her one greatest secret she started to cry softly.

Sasuke was upset by Sakura's answer,_ how could anyone do that to Sakura, how could this Gaara make Sakura sleep with him._

Sasuke spoke in the kindest tone he could muster at the moment and it wasn't really kind it still held hatred and anger. "Sakura it's alright," Sasuke said while bringing Sakura into his arms. "Just answer one more question for me."

"Alright," Sakura said while nodding into Sasuke's shoulder.

"He's not the only man that made you sleep with him is it?"

"There have been others." Sakura finally admitted to Sasuke and it made her fell better inside.

_She could finally tell someone of her pain, she finally had someone that she could confide in. She finally had found peace, and love, maybe life wasn't cursed after all. _

_Sasuke just cradled her in his arms; he didn't know what to say. How could anyone do this to her, she was just a girl. How could anyone make her property? For that matter how could someone sell her to a man that awful it was wrong._

**On the Other Side of town:**

A man banged on the door of a warehouse.

A man who was very chubby answered the door. "Who are you." He snarled angrily.

"I'm a man who has come to make an offer to your gang."

"Come in," Spoke a voice from inside the compound.

"Who are you?" Itachi said while walking up to the man.

Itachi inspected the man that stood before him, his men had him surrounded, so he couldn't pull anything dirty.

The man had shortly cropped red hair, no eyebrows, _what a freak,_ thought Itachi no eyebrows. It looked like the man wore black eye liner and his eyes were baby blue. He wore a suit and looked very professional in it. He had some tattoo on his forehead that Itachi couldn't read what it said. His face was expressionless.

"I'm here to offer you a proposal; you are the Death Gang, correct."

"Yes we are and what proposal may we offer a man such as you," Itachi said interested in the fact that this man had actually come looking for them and he shows no fear towards them.

"I need you to bring back my fiancé, from the man that has her now."

"And what would we get out of this?"

"Two million dollars and I'll allow you to do anything to the man that took her to me. I'll even allow you to do anything to the girl as long as you don't kill her of course. I want to do that part myself."

"So basically all we got to do is retrieve a woman from the man that holds her now."

"Yes."

"Who is the girl and the name of the man that holds her hostage?"

"The girls name is Sakura, she has pink hair, and the name of her captor you should be very familiar with, Sasuke Uchiha."

_This took Itachi by surprise; his brother had taken a girl. This surprised him in every way, so basically all he had to do was take the girl from his brothers grip, this will be an easy two million. _

"So how does this work, do we get the money after we give you the girl or will you give us a down payment first?"

"You get the money when I get my hands on the girl."

"May I ask the man of who I'm doing this little business with is?"

"Gaara, so do we have a deal."

"What do you want with the girl anyway, why pay us two million dollars to retrieve her when all you're going to do is kill her?"

"I'm going to torture her first. It's been a long time since I've had my fun with her. One other thing, I want you to tell Sasuke something when you take her."

"What?"

"Tell him, that she will have tons of fun with me. She looks so delicate when being whipped and that she is very good in bed. That's all; remember to give him that message."

Itachi watched as the man, Gaara walked out the doors of the warehouse.

"Boss are we going to take the job, he seems like a cruel man, to want a woman dead."

"We'll take it, we have to, that man is the millionaire from the Sand city, and if we don't what do you think he'll do? Probably report us and our whereabouts. Think about that."

All of the Death Gang dreaded there next job, and they knew that Itachi would retrieve this girl without a doubt about it because he would be going against his brother.

So that was chapter nine and I'm so sorry it's so short, because I had to finish typing it tonight, so that I could do Imprisonment tomorrow. So how was the chap, do you think it was good because to tell you the truth I'm not quite sure about it? If you have any ideas on how the Death gang will kidnap Sakura please tell. Please review to keep my sanity and my self consciousness, at a low level.


	10. Chapter 10

Well here is the long awaited chapter sorry for taking so long, I've got projects for school, and it just plain sucks. So please excuse the long waits in between my chapters, I apologize and I have no control over them. I hope all you guys like this chapter because it is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers and to my best friend, Vanessa. So please I will state this yet again, review, to make me both happy, and to make me update faster.

Life

Chapter 10:

Together Forever

RECAP:

"Just answer one more question for me."

"Alright," Sakura said while nodding into Sasuke's shoulder.

"He's not the only man that made you sleep with him is it?"

"There have been others." Sakura finally admitted to Sasuke and it made her feel better inside.

_She could finally tell someone of her pain, she finally had someone that she could confide in. She finally had found peace, and love, maybe life wasn't cursed after all. _

Sasuke just cradled her in his arms_; he didn't know what to say. How could anyone do this to her, she was just a girl. How could anyone make her property? For that matter how could someone sell her to a man that awful it was wrong._

End of Recap, Chapter 10:

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered, wanting to know something but then again, no she didn't.

"Yes." Sasuke said while pulling her face up to his.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." He said while staring into her beautiful deep, lovely emerald eyes.

"Have you ever had sex with anyone?" She asked her voice very inaudible.

"No," Sasuke answered, and this was the truth.

Sakura slowly inclined her head and there lips met softly. Sasuke kissed Sakura back, and he decided that this was the best feeling in the world, to kiss the one you love.

Sakura knew how Sasuke felt in every which way; the sensation in her stomach was enough to make life worth living.

When they had to break away for air Sakura asked, "Why don't you see me as worthless no good dirt like the rest of the people in my think of me?"

"Sakura, no one is equal to dirt, especially a beautiful girl such as you. I can't figure out how your parents did that to you, I really can't."

Sakura snuggled in even closer to Sasuke and made him blush a dark shade of crimson (yes even Sasuke blushes).

Break

Itachi had a pair of binoculars and was spying into the bedroom to where Sasuke and Sakura were currently kissing. He will admit his brother looked happier than he had ever seen him.

He had a job to do and he Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha clan was going to get it done. There was nothing that he left incomplete, plus the money well…

Break

Sakura fell asleep in Sasuke's arms and fell into a dream like chamber filled with happy thoughts.

Sasuke just watched his beloved sleep and felt at ease.

Break

Thanksgiving went by very quickly and Sasuke and Sakura spent most of it in each others arms. Sakura finally got to taste what turkey was and Sasuke watched her expression with plenty of amusement.

Both Sasuke and Sakura learned many things about each other:

What Sasuke learned (a/n I am going to list them, to make my life easier.):

1.favorite color: emerald green

2.least favorite color: pink

3.she hated her hair color even though she was born with it

4.she has no siblings but always wanted one

5.least favorite food: toast

6.She has never ever watched TV.

7.she doesn't like 100 degree weather but also hates when it rains

8.her family locked her in her room most of the time

9.her room consisted of: a bed, chair, alarm clock, and small closet

10.she hated her family and especially Gaara

11.she loves puzzles and word games

12.she hated being beaten and she hated crying in front of people, he also found out that she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't cry again and she is ashamed of breaking it

13.she doesn't entirely know what love is but she has never felt the same way towards anyone before, so she thinks that she is in love

14.she likes to be held and cuddled

15.She doesn't even know what a computer is!!!!!!!!!!!

16.she loved kissing but only when it was with him

17.hates men in particular but loves him

18.wants to stay with him forever

19.loves cats, and she owned one once when she was little

20.doesn't like dogs because she was chased by a pit bull when she disobeyed her father

A/N: The list really goes on and but for now that's all I want to put.

What Sakura learned:

1.Sasuke's favorite color is navy blue since blacks not a color

2.least favorite color: pink or any shade of yellow, crème, or orange

3.has an older brother, Itachi, which he hates and wishes were dead, the reason he wouldn't tell Sakura

4.he liked time to himself and didn't like people that talked a lot except for her

5.He had a really bad childhood just like her, except he wouldn't talk about it and she respected his wishes.

6.he loves Sakura and she has become the highlight of his world (and yes he did say that straight out to her)

7.he loves to criticize anything and everything except her

8.he hates hot climates and prefers when it rains or snows

9.he liked dogs due to the fact that he had one for many years until it died as his only true friend and companion

10.he didn't like cats, because there personality reminded him of his own

11.he hates the latest fashions

12.he hates ramen but loves spaghetti and did I mention tomatoes

13.he may act lazy but he's not because he has something on his mind

14.he loved being a jerk towards people except for Sakura

15.he also liked to snuggle and hug

16.wants to stay with her forever

17.he has only ever kissed Sakura and he enjoys it

18.hates holidays and he doesn't like it when people just pop up and show up on his doorstep

19.likes picking fights and has never lost except to his brother once

20.he is a very, very, very soar loser

Well like I said before Thanksgiving weekend went by fast and it was Sunday morning, well it wasn't over yet they still had one day. Sakura woke up and got out of the bed and walked over into the kitchen where Sasuke was attempting to make breakfast for her.

All she was wearing was one pair of Sasuke's shorts and one of his shirts. They had in all terms settled the clothing issue. Sakura from now on would just be wearing Sasuke's clothing because Sakura would not waste what little money Sasuke had for her clothing.

"Morning Sasuke," She said in a slightly sleeping but loving tone.

Sasuke turned around from his attempt at cooking and blushed due to the fact he probably looked like a moron trying to even attempt the all too evil cooking.

"Morning love," He said with warmth and he gently kissed her lips as she came to give him a morning hug.

Well that's it for chapter 10 Together Forever, I hoped all of you loved it and I'll tell you now that I already have the next chapter planned so I'll have it up within the next month. The next story I'll update though is Imprisonment. I've already started typing it so it she be up soon and again I apologize for the long wait, like I might not of mentioned earlier last week I had three projects to do and on top of that I had to study for ten tests, and may I say this my excuses are valid. So I really hope you liked this chapter and I implore of you I need reviews. I need at least fifteen to update ASAP, because I'm getting really self conscious that the story isn't that good.

Review for my sake and a faster updated chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Happy Thanksgiving everyone, I know that I have not updated in a while but I have had many things going on. My life plain sucks- meaning that my bad luck and klutziness has gotten worse. I now trip at least five times a day; may I add it sucks. I was going to update yesterday people, but I'm afraid to say that I had to help put up the good old jolly Christmas tree. I hate Christmas it is way to much work. I am also very depressed due to the fact that I only got two reviews for the last chapter.

I give a big thanks though to harunosakra and the New Legendary Sanin for reviewing and adding me to their favorites. So this chapter is dedicated to you guys for your support. So let the chapter begin and please if you read I review. –moonlesslife

Life:

Chapter 11

Pain and Mishap

RECAP:

All she was wearing was one pair of Sasuke's shorts and one of his shirts. They had in all terms, settled the clothing issue. Sakura from now on would just be wearing Sasuke's clothing because Sakura would not waste what little money Sasuke had for her clothing.

"Morning Sasuke," She said in a slightly sleeping but loving tone.

Sasuke turned around from his attempt at cooking and blushed due to the fact he probably looked like a moron trying to even attempt the all too evil skill of cooking.

"Morning love," He said with warmth and he gently kissed her lips as she came to give him a morning hug.

END OF RECAP:

Sasuke blushed as he watched Sakura bend down to pick up the fork she dropped- all too carelessly. He couldn't help but notice how cute she was, how sexy her slender long legs looked, and how his clothing looked hotter on her than on him.

Sasuke didn't notice that he was still staring at Sakura until she spoke up disgruntling him.

"Sasuke is something wrong; you're looking at me funny. I've never seen that look in your eyes before." Sakura said in a concerned voice. "You're also blushing."

Sasuke couldn't take it no more. What I mean by couldn't take it anymore is that he ran to the bathroom covering his noise.

Yes even Sasuke realized what he was becoming and he swore to himself he would quit. He would quit thinking and acting like a----.

Before he could finish his thought, Sakura had walked into the bathroom and now walked quickly over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you alright? " Sakura said when she saw the blood dripping out of his nose. She had no clue what it meant; Sasuke would never tell her.

Sakura held the toilet tissue to his nose until it stopped bleeding.

"I'm fine Sakura, really fine thanks to you."

Sasuke bent slowly down until his lips were on hers and kissed her softly and then mildly. Sakura moaned softly as Sasuke bit her bottom lip. Before Sakura even realized what was happening, Sasuke was full on French kissing her. (A/n I will not add any more details so you can imagine it yourself if you want to.)

Sakura broke away from Sasuke having a flashback.

Sakura's flashback:

"Sakura come here." Her father commanded of her. His voice was firm and full of unbinding authority. No one on earth in there right mind ever went against the clan leader of the Haruno: Steno Haruno.

Sakura obeyed him only to see that a boy around her age or slightly a few years older than her stood behind him. He had red hair, no eyebrows, and it looked like he wore black eye liner. The guy also wore an evil smirk across his face.

Sakura was scared but she would not show it. She had learned to suppress her fear long ago and had years of practice.

"Sakura let me introduce you to the man who will be your husband Gaara. I will leave now and be back in a couple hours to see how well each of you have gotten to know each other." Steno said and now turned to Gaara.

"Gaara she's all yours do whatever you want with her." He simply stated to Sakura's adding dread. _How could her father due this to her. It wasn't right, but yet again I am a curse to the Haruno family and father wants a reliable son. _

"Your name is Sakura right." Gaara said in a cool voice.

"Y-y-y-es," Sakura stuttered.

"Good, I have the right girl." That was when it all started.

Gaara quickly came towards her and put his cold, ruff, chapped lips on hers. She tried to push him away but he was way to strong. His tongue penetrated into her mouth and he viciously tore her mouth apart.

Next, he threw her onto the couch. (A/n I will go into no further details at all. If you want, you can imagine the seen but if you do, you truly are sick in my opinion.)

Gaara had raped her. Her virginity forever taken from her and she could do nothing about it, nothing at all. From that day forward she swore that she would not let another guy do that to her.

That promise though was broken many times over in the following years but in all that time Sakura, never lost hope and he will to survive, but that is for later; we will now return to the flashback.

Three hours later, her father returned and she was a broken wreck, and her clothes were ripped and ruined yet her father never once looked at her but spoke to Gaara.

"Is she suitable enough? I promise you she never shows her emotions and can take plenty of abuse." Steno said abruptly glad that his good for nothing daughter was good for something.

"Yes I like her. I will gladly take her for my wife." Gaara said and smiled demonically towards Sakura. "She will be perfect."

END of Sakura's flashback:

Sasuke was looking at Sakura worriedly, what had he done to her. Pain streaked her face and covered her now deathly pale features and without warning Sakura had a blackout.

Sasuke managed to catch her before she hit the ground and without any hesitation, he took her and laid her on her bed.

BREAK

Itachi of course was still spying on his brother and had both seen and heard the whole incident where she had blacked out. Last night when both Sasuke and Sakura were sleeping, he had easily snuck into the house and placed cameras that could record sight and hearing.

He had seen Sakura push away Sasuke when he French kissed her- and he could totally tell that he was French kissing her. He had also seen Sakura's eyes go wide when Sasuke did so and sow the pain contort on her face.

Even he was wondering why the pink haired girl had blacked out.

_Well at least_ Itachi thought _I do not have to sit outside his house and watch them with my binoculars. Now I can sit back on my, oh so comfortable bed with tons of pillows and have total relaxation. This was the life._

Moreover, that was exactly what Itachi was doing, sprawling out across his bed and being as lackadaisical as he could be. (A/n that would be heaven would in it. I wish I could have heaven.)

End of Break

Beginning of another break:

With Gaara:

_I will get my hands on her scrawny little neck shortly and I won't have to do anything that gang will have it all done for me. _

End of Break

Three hours later:

Sakura had barely woken up to find that Sasuke was crying and when she lifted her head, he immediately started blabbering.

"Sakura thank god you have woken up. I was so worried and I am so, so sorry for moving on you like that earlier. It was uncalled for; I was so worried he said again. Don't do that to me again, next time just tell me to back away from you and I'll oblige.

"I never meant for you to black out. It's all my fault; I'm sorry." He added to his first statement.

He hugged Sakura gently. "Sasuke it's alright it was just when you kissed me like that it brought back so many bad memories it wasn't even funny." Sakura said gently rubbing the now just stopped crying Sasuke's back.

"It was my entire fault," she continued saying, "I wasn't ready for our relationship to deepen that quickly. So I am sorry."

"Okay, Sakura so I won't try anything like that until your ready okay? I don't know really what possessed me to do that in the first place."

"Thank you, Sasuke." Sakura then told him what it reminded her of because she wanted to open up more to Sasuke and have him fully understand why she wants to have a slow relationship with him. When she was done with the retelling of he repast she said, "I love you, but can you ever love someone as messed up as me?"

"Of course I can say, I love you, Sakura because I am as messed up as you are, I think that is the reason why we love each other, it's because we have the same desires- to be free of our past and to start new beginnings where hate is nonexistent."

"I agree Sasuke," Sakura said.

That was the true beginning of their understanding for each other's wants and desires but it was not the end.

End of Chapter

A/N

Well if I do say so myself that was actually a really good chapter, in my opinion and to tell you the truth I was so into it, it didn't take me long to write it at all. My bad typing skills I guessed are influenced by boredom. I hope all you loved the chapter as much as I liked writing it, I did not though like writing the Gaara seen though. Well sorry to the Gaara fans that read my stories, I make him to be an evil person.

Oh and by the way, Imprisonment will be updated within the next three days, most likely Friday but maybe if I get what I need to get done tomorrow I will update then. It al depends on my typing skills tomorrow and you thank my nagging best friends for making it get done this fast.

I need reviews, to update faster and I have started a new system. For every review I get I will write a hundred words. So the more reviews the longer the chapters will be and the more my self-consciousness will disappear.

In addition to needing reviews I need you guys to vote an option for the next chapter on what will be in it. Your choices:

Sasuke's dark past revealed to Sakura

A school wide fiasco (will be Funny)

Itachi's plans

An embarrassing happening, Sakura makes Sasuke do something no guy likes to do (will be funny)

Review and I'll update as soon as possible and remember to vote and my new policy.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone sorry for getting this chapter out late, I've been really busy and tired. Well thank you to those who have reviewed which wasn't many, but still if you haven't reviewed I understand that you might be caught up in schoolwork and I totally forgive you. I have to clean the house next weekend so I have to try to get this done now. Remember please take the poll, so I can know what you people want my new chapter to be about, and I promise all of you this will be a hilarious chapter.

I am putting a warning on this chapter: You had better not drink anything while reading this, because this chapter is full of hardcore humor and idiocy.

Life

Chapter 12:

Uh Oh

RECAP:

"Thank you, Sasuke." Sakura then told him what it reminded her of because she wanted to open up more to Sasuke and have him fully understand why she wants to have a slow relationship with him. When she was done with the retelling of he repast she said, "I love you, but can you ever love someone as messed up as me?"

"Of course I can say, I love you, Sakura because I am as messed up as you are, I think that is the reason why we love each other, it's because we have the same desires- to be free of our past and to start new beginnings where hate is nonexistent."

"I agree Sasuke," Sakura said.

That was the true beginning of their understanding for each other's wants and desires but it was not the end.

End of RECAP…

Sakura snuggled up to Sasuke so now there was no space between them. Sasuke looked down and into her beautiful emerald eyes, and smiled.

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Yes, Sasuke," Sakura replied.

"How can anyone be as beautiful as you are," Sasuke said, his voice filled with love.

Sakura blushed deeply, "Maybe it is because your eyes are corrupt and you can't see the world around you."

"Maybe so, but you'll always be the most beautiful thing to me." Sasuke replied.

Sakura gently kissed Sasuke's lips and Sasuke kissed her gently back.

Sakura's stomach growled suddenly and Sasuke laughed lightly.

"I'll go make us some lunch how about that." Sasuke said while smoothly kissing her.

Sakura followed Sasuke into the kitchen while happily holding his hand and humming.

Sakura sat down at the table while Sasuke went looking in his cupboards for something to eat. He took down some tortillas and then went into his refrigerator to go get some cheese; he figured that he could make quesadillas.

Now he went into the cupboard and pulled out a pan…etc, etc. Okay now when he had the quesadillas in the pan he went over to Sakura and he pulled her into his lap.

He totally forgot about the quesadillas until both Sakura, he could smell something burning, and he immediately ran and turned off the stove and through the now burnt quesadillas into the trash.

Sakura while she saw all this, started to laugh until Sasuke came over to her.

"What are you laughing at?" He was mad at himself and irritated that Sakura was laughing at his stupid mistake.

"You should have seen your face, it was hilarious." This was the first time in her life that Sakura actually laughed at something.

"You think this is funny," Sasuke said with an evil grin and a taunting smile, "then you'll find this funny too."

Sasuke went over, grabbed Sakura, and started to tickle her on her stomach and underneath her arms, and she was now laughing even harder and she was also crying from laughing to hard.

"Mercy," she wheezed out.

Sasuke didn't stop, until she called his name and by that time, Sasuke was laughing due to how ticklish and squeamish she is.

Sakura had trouble getting her breath back and Sasuke just had a stupid smile plastered on his face when Sakura playfully slapped him, softly.

"Sasuke," Sakura asked.

"Yes, miss ticklish," Sasuke, said with that same smile still on his face.

"Are you…" Sakura trailed off before tickling Sasuke's stomach and he tried hard not to laugh but he couldn't help it.

He would have never admitted to Sakura that he was ticklish that's the reason why Sakura just did it.

Sasuke couldn't stop laughing until he saw the blood. Both Sasuke's pants that he was wearing and the ones that Sakura were wearing were covered in blood that could only mean one thing.

"Sakura," he said.

She noticed that he wasn't laughing anymore so she let her hands drop into her lap.

"Sakura," Sasuke said again very serious, "did you just get your period?"

Sakura's face was one of confusion, "What's a period?"

Sasuke almost gagged, she didn't know.

"Sakura look down," Sasuke demanded.

Sakura looked down into her lap and his and noticed that there was blood on both of them but mainly her.

Sasuke watched as confusion spread across her face once again and he literally slapped his forehead.

"Sasuke I'm bleeding, why?"

That was one question that he did not want her to ask and he didn't want to answer it.

"Is this the first time you've bled?" He asked Sakura.

"Yes, but I thought that people only bleed when their hurt." Sakura replied.

"I really don't want to half to explain this to you, but I will because you certainly don't know."

"First off," Sasuke said, "Let me run to the store real quick and I want you to go in the bathroom and clean yourself up, and just stay in there until I get back okay?"

"Alright Sasuke, but does me bleeding mean I'm hurt?"

"No it doesn't I'll explain it when I get back."

Sakura jumped off, of Sasuke's now really bloody lap and went into the bathroom.

Sasuke hurriedly ran to his room and changed his shorts, grabbed his keys, and ran out the front door, in two minutes tops.

_Oh boy, I'm in big trouble now._ Sasuke thought this while running to the store.

BREAK:o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o00o00o0oo00o0

Meanwhile with Itachi:

The gang was staying with Itachi today and they all decided to watch the surveillance tapes while eating their lunch and drinking their sodas.

"Your brother is really ticklish isn't he?" Choji said.

"Well I've got something more to black mail him with now." Itachi responded.

When they all saw the blood on Sasuke's lap, they all knew what was happening but when Sasuke asked Sakura about her period…. Well that's when they all started laughing.

All of them were so glad they were not in the same predicament. None of them could stop laughing and it didn't help that Itachi and a few other of his gang members were drinking their soda.

Well what happened was this… Itachi was drinking his soda, then he started laughing really hard, causing it to come back out of his nose, and then he snorted too hard, causing the soda to go back up. Due to the fact that he was laughing excessively hard and snorting, he peed his pants.

When I mean he peed his pants I mean all the way and many of the other gang members were laughing so hard they even peed their pants also. Itachi ran for the bathroom only to be beaten by Choji and so now, he was doing the bathroom dance while trying to stop laughing.

END OF BREAK: O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0OO0O0O0O0OO

Back to Sasuke in the store:

Whom do you think Sasuke would run into at a place like this while passing the ramen aisle? If you guessed Naruto, you would be right.

Naruto spotted Sasuke walking into the woman's section of the store and curiously followed him without Sasuke ever knowing. Naruto watched as his best friend went to the aisle where they had woman products.

Naruto's mouth dropped when he saw Sasuke pick up a box of tampons and then another box of pads. He literally watched how his best friend had trouble choosing between both of the products before reading the back of them and deciding to just take both.

Now all my good reader's who else do you think Sasuke would run into in the woman's aisle? Well that would have to be Tsunade.

"Sasuke what on earth do you think you're do with those," she pointed to the boxes in Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke blushed as red as a flaming hat pepper. "Tsunade, I can' really explain it now but would you please come with me?"

Sasuke had figured that it would be better for a woman to explain to Sakura what menstruation is. In other words, Tsunade would be a great candidate for the proposition.

"Sasuke I'll come with you but you better have a good explanation and let me take those from you, no guy should ever have to hold those it just looks so wrong."

"Thanks Tsunade, I owe you big time."

"Now lets get going and you better explain the whole situation Sasuke Uchiha."

"Wait till you come to my house and I'll explain it to you there."

Sasuke now noticed that Naruto was staring straight at him; how long has he been here?

Tsunade went into line to pay for the products while Sasuke went over to Naruto.

"Naruto what did you see?" Sasuke demanded of him.

"Everything," Naruto said horrified.

Oh great. "Naruto, I'll give you twenty bucks for ramen if you keep your mouth shut."

"Okay said," Naruto as he took the twenty bucks; but he would have to tell all his friends, just as soon as Sasuke left.

"Sasuke, come on," called Tsunade.

To be continued….

A/N: Well how do you think the chapter was good, I bet none of you were expecting something like this? I should have warned all of you sooner that if you are a guy you shouldn't read it, but oh well. The next chapter will be the continuation and the first day of school, well real first day, for Sakura.

Okay peoples I need to get to review number 40 before I'll update, so if you want to find out what happens than review. Remember I have 3 weeks off for Christmas break and if you want me to update a lot than you must review. Please take the poll on my profile if you haven't yet.

Review. Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Well I just had to update, because I wouldn't feel right if I don't. First, I want to say HAPPY NEW YEAR. I have had slight writers block, but suddenly a thought struck me out of nowhere. I didn't get that many reviewers so I was depressed in that matter.

Its chapter 13, I'm amazed I lasted this long without getting board. Please read and please I'm begging you review.

Life

Chapter 13:

Naruto's Big Mouth

Recap:

"Naruto what did you see?" Sasuke demanded of him.

"Everything," Naruto said horrified.

Oh great. "Naruto, I'll give you twenty bucks for ramen if you keep your mouth shut."

"Okay said," Naruto as he took the twenty bucks; but he would have to tell all his friends, just as soon as Sasuke left.

"Sasuke, come on," called Tsunade.

End of Recap:

With Naruto in the ramen isle:

Why would the Sasuke Uchiha be caught holding those unsanitary things? Maybe Sasuke really was a woman who dressed up as a guy maybe he was transsexual. **(A/n: he jumps to, to many conclusions)**

He just had to tell someone, so without a second thought he ran out of the store, forgetting about buying ramen with the twenty bucks Sasuke had given him. Naruto ran to the Hyuuga household and was surprised to see that Tenten, and Ino were visiting Hinata and Shikamaru was visiting Neji. Their whole group was practically here all except the Great Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto why are you here?" Neji asked because he hated it when Naruto barged in uninvited.

Naruto looked to Neji, with terrified eyes.

Hinata went up to Naruto to try to calm him down.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"I saw something I never want to see again," Naruto said while shuttering.

Hinata was still hugging him lightly and everyone came to sit around the petrified Naruto.

"I see the world coming to end," Naruto said matter of fact.

"Tell us what you saw," Tenten said as irritated as Neji, who was now holding onto her waist gently without out her realizing it.

Naruto started to whisper into Hinata's ear, "I saw Sasuke shopping in the woman department of the store and he bought some pad and tampons, but before that he was reading what they had on the covers of them."

Hinata's mouth dropped all the way open, "The world is going to end as we know it."

Everyone just watched Hinata's expression after Naruto told her what he was afraid of.

"Why was he there," Hinata asked horrified.

"I don't know, I'm just telling you what I saw," Naruto spoke, "I confronted him about it, but he wouldn't say anything; all he did was pay me twenty bucks to keep my mouth shut and to go and buy ramen. I didn't even buy the ramen."

Naruto was almost on the verge of tears.

Everyone else was shocked that Naruto was so petrified that he had skipped buying his favorite food in the whole world, ramen.

"Hinata you tell them, I can't." Naruto stated.

"Just tell us, daren't," Tenten said.

"I can't say it out loud," Hinata stated so she whispered it to Tenten who whispered it to Neji then to Shikamaru and finally Ino.

"Oh my god," all four of them said at the exact same time.

"Why would Sasuke ever go there of all places," Ino said while stuttering and goose bumps were rising on her arms.

"I bet it has something to do with Sakura," they al said at the same exact time except for Naruto who was a true bozo who didn't think of that.

"But still he is an Uchiha," Hinata said.

"He must be truly head over hills for her in that matter of sense." Ino said dreaming happily.

"Still I would never want to ever find Neji in a place like that," Tenten said.

"I promise you Tenten, you never will," Neji agreed whole-heartedly, "only under dire circumstances would I enter a place like that."

Naruto and Shikamaru agreed with Neji.

"We finally have black mail against the Uchiha," Ino said triumphantly.

"Please don't let Sasuke find out I told you, he would harm me," Naruto stated.

"So we all agree to swear this to secrecy," Hinata said, for her boyfriends' sake.

"Yes," they all said in union.

Hinata dragged Naruto off into her bedroom and closed the door. Naruto was confused by her actions.

"I'm going to get your mind off Sasuke and the tampons and pads," Hinata said clarifying the situation.

"How are you going to do that," Naruto questioned, because there was no way he could think of that would take his mind off that.

"Like this," Hinata said. Before Naruto could question her further, Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him fully on the lips.

Naruto's mind was off Sasuke in a second, because now all he was thinking of was Hinata. Hinata kissed him a little bit harder and pushed him onto the bed.

Their kissing session soon ended and Hinata lay on Naruto's firm chest, "I love you Naruto."

"I love you to Hinata," he said and then stroked his lover's beautiful hair.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0oo0o00o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o

Back with Tenten and Neji:

Ino and Shikamaru had left, to go on their date leaving Tenten and Neji alone.

Tenten just realized that Neji had his hands around her waist, and she blushed.

"Why are you blushing," Neji asked.

"You have your hands around me," Tenten said.

"What's wrong with that?"

"…"

"Tenten, I have a huge crush on you, and I was wondering, well, will you be my girl friend."

Tenten blushed even harder at Neji's words. He had just told her he liked her and she couldn't speak. The guy that she liked actually liked her. She was on cloud nine.

The heaven shad bestowed her dreams. She would never doubt the universe again.

Neji took Tenten's silence as a rejection and he immediately released his hands from around her waist. Neji was in all means hurt, by Tenten's 'rejection'.

Tenten realized that Neji must have thought that she rejected him by her lack of words, so without any hesitation, stunning Neji in the process, she kissed him.

Neji was so surprised that his eyes were wide open until he realized what was going on and he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Tenten's hands were moving all through Neji's hair messing it up, but he didn't care, in the least bit.

They both stopped kissing each other after a minute and Tenten rested her head on Neji's shoulder and kissed his neck lightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't say that I had a crush on you too, but I was just so happy that I couldn't get the words to come out." Tenten said nuzzling Neji's neck.

"I forgive you Tenten, you know I've had a crush on you since the fourth grade," he said, "I was just too afraid of rejection, to come out and tell you."

Tenten laughed at this.

"There is nothing funny about that."

"It's sad."

"What's sad, me having a crush on you since the fourth grade?"

"No,' Tenten said shaking her head, "It's sad that we both were afraid of rejection, and just to let you know I've had a crush on you since the third grade when you fell head first into that mud puddle."

"That stupid mud puddle," Neji said while cursing it under his breath.

"Mud puddle or not, I still love you Neji Hyuuga," Tenten said and leaned in for a kiss, but not any kind of kiss but a French one.

A/N: Sorry people, the chapters short I know. I'm so sorry I said that in the last chapter it would be a continuation, but that isn't tell chapter fourteen I'm sorry to say. I hope you people liked this chapter, because I know many of you wanted a little fluff and romance so this was the best that I could give you.

I thought this chapter turned out well, since I've had that writer's block. I still have a huge writer's block for Imprisonment though, so if any of you have read it and have ideas please tell me.

I need to get at least five reviews to update this week or next weekend, I promise you if I don't get at least five reviews I won't update for a while, because I'm still upset about no reaching 40 reviews last chapter.

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry guys for not updating till now I've been super busy and I only got a small amount of reviews. Thank you to all those who reviewed but what makes me angry is 24 people have me on their favorites but they never review. It's been a month and a couple of days since I last updated, boy how time flies, I never meant to wait this long and I'm truly sorry, but please remember the more reviews I get the faster I will update.

Dedication: to all my reviewers thus far.

Life

Chapter:

Explanations

Recap:

Tsunade went into line to pay for the products while Sasuke went over to Naruto.

"Naruto what did you see?" Sasuke demanded of him.

"Everything," Naruto said horrified.

Oh great. "Naruto, I'll give you twenty bucks for ramen if you keep your mouth shut."

"Okay," said Naruto as he took the twenty bucks; but he would have to tell all his friends, just as soon as Sasuke left.

"Sasuke, come on," called Tsunade.

End of Recap:

"Sasuke please explain why you are buying pads and tampons." Tsunade said handing the bag to Sasuke who gratefully took it from her.

"It's hard to explain," Sasuke said while directing Tsunade towards the street that leads towards his home.

"It goes like this," Sasuke started again and Tsunade watched as something she had never seen before came into the features of his face, "my girlfriend." Tsunade just stared at him, "see…she has never had her period before and doesn't even know what it is and I don't want to have to explain it to her because I'm a guy and all…"

Sasuke blushed at what he just said; Tsunade couldn't help but laugh at what he said.

"So you need me to explain it to her since I'm a woman," Tsunade said looking Sasuke straight in the eye, smiling playfully.

"I was hoping, please would you," Sasuke said and gave Tsunade a pleading look.

He Sasuke Uchiha had just pleaded with someone, and he gave her a sort of puppy dogface to go along with it.

"So who's the girl that's got you all worked up," Tsunade said, because she knew that Sasuke must have cared a lot for the girl to go to such a length for a person yet alone a girl.

"A new girl at school who will be staying with me for a while," Sasuke said happy at the thought of seeing Sakura every day.

"You mean the new girl that ditched the first of school, not even going to 1st period," Tsunade said remembering it being the highlight of the teacher's discussion.

"Yeah that's her, but she didn't ditch for the reason that your thinking of," Sasuke said quietly.

"Then why, unless she was some bad girl or something why would she ditch."

"We asked her questions we shouldn't have and well… Ino asked her if she has ever had a boyfriend and well…none of us knew that she really had no friends. So she started to cry and she ran out of the gym…"

Sasuke's story went on and he told Tsunade all that had happened but of course he left out a few parts about Sakura that were personal and he wanted nobody to know but he did tell her about how her aunt threatened and beat her.

Tsunade the whole time could not believe what the Uchiha was telling her and she walked on wide-eyed.

By the time they had reached Sasuke's house, he had finished his story.

"Tsunade thank you for helping me, Sakura's in the bathroom, two doors down and to the right." Sasuke spoke worried that Sakura might react to seeing a stranger.

Sasuke decided that he would make lunch now, so by the time Sakura and Tsunade had talked lunch would be ready and he could pay Tsunade his gratitude with a meal.

Tsunade walked up to the bathroom door and knocked lightly.

"Sasuke," Sakura said rejoiced that he was back and would explain why she just kept on bleeding.

"No, I'm a friend of Sasuke's, can I come in." Tsunade asked politely.

"Where's Sasuke," Sakura asked concerned.

"He's in the kitchen but he would prefer me explaining everything to you, then himself since it is a girl thing after all." Tsunade stated.

Tsunade had the bag in her hands that Sasuke had handed back to her when she was on the porch.

"Okay…come in, I guess." Tsunade found the door unlocked and walked in to find a pink haired girl sitting on the toilet seat with blood all over her pants and the lid of the toilet.

Tsunade turned, closed and locked the door.

Time skip, twenty minutes have passed:

Sakura and Tsunade finally walk out of the bathroom, chatting happily with each other, in the twenty minutes they were in the bathroom together they had made really good friends, as it would seem.

Tsunade could see why Sasuke loved her; he was everything that he needed. She was caring, smart, responsible, easy to please, beautiful, loved to smile, tried to always be happy, and she loved everything that life had to throw at her.

Sasuke came over to Sakura when he saw her enter the kitchen and hugged her tightly, giving her a light, but very deep kiss.

Sakura blushed at Sasuke's actions.

Sakura, Sasuke noticed had the same pair of pants on that she had worn to her first day of school, where he first set eyes on her, knowing nothing of how they would fall in love like they had. She must have put the blood stained ones in the hamper, he thought.

"I made you guys some late lunch, as it would seem," Sasuke said a smile spread across his face.

"Sasuke you made lunch?" Tsunade asked clearly shocked that the Uchiha could make something because she knew he was a terrible cook, because he almost flunked the cooking course that he was required to take at school.

"Yeah I just followed a recipe that I found in a book that I liked," Sasuke retorted.

"What's for lunch," Sakura asked because clearly Sasuke was still holding onto Sakura's waist.

"It's called Dirty Rice, it's really good I hope you will like it," Sasuke said smiling back down at the love of his life.

(A/N: I love dirty rice, it is so good, that's the reason why I picked it. Do you think the chapter ends here? Well you're wrong keep on reading faithful readers.)

They all sat down to eat and Tsunade eyed the food suspiciously before taking a bite and falling in love with food immediately.

"It's delicious," Tsunade and Sakura, said at the exact same time.

"I knew you would love it, Sakura," Sasuke said, a smile evident on his face.

"You know, Sakura, you've changed Sasuke a lot," Tsunade said looking at the couple that sat across form her.

"I have?" Sakura said, not believing what Tsunade said.

"You have changed me Sakura," Sasuke agreed, looking at her with love clearly written in his eyes, "If you were an ordinary girl I would still be my stuck up self." Sasuke admitted this and he knew it was true.

"That's for sure," Tsunade, agreed whole-heartedly.

"I have to go now," Tsunade said, "I'll see you both at school tomorrow right."

"Of course," they said at the same time.

"Sakura remember what I told you," Tsunade said to the girl.

"Of course," Sakura said.

"Bye," she spoke and walked out the front door and headed toward the bar where she knew all the teachers met on Sundays to discuss their weekend and boy did she have something to say. None of them would believe her until they saw Sasuke and Sakura on Monday.

Teachers have lives of their own too.

A/N: Now that is where the short chapter ends. Sorry it had to end here, but I wouldn't want to have to wait to post it next Friday because I have to go to bed now. My mom went to bed early so I have to too.

I have the next chapter planned and maybe if I get awesome five or more reviews I'll try to update next weekend. I know you guys have waited a long time for this chapter and I hope it meets your liking as it did mine. If you need anything cleared up let me know and I'll clear it up next chapter. Remembering reviewing will get me to update next weekend.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm so super sorry for not updating until now, but I haven't been on the computer for a week and a half due to all the projects I have gotten and still have to do. Thanks for all the reviews, they really are greatly appreciated and I hope this chapter makes up, for my lateness in updating. I don't think I can update like I was because I have a three page paper for Spanish due, and I also have to do a presentation and a life sized brochure. I have learned one thing in school though; it's only around to take our personal lives.

Life:

Chapter 15:

Checkers

Recap:

"I have to go now," Tsunade said, "I'll see you both at school tomorrow right."

"Of course," they said at the same time.

"Sakura remember what I told you," Tsunade said to the girl.

"Of course," Sakura said.

"Bye," she spoke and walked out the front door and headed toward the bar where she knew all the teachers met on Sundays to discuss their weekend and boy did she have something to say. None of them would believe her until they saw Sasuke and Sakura on Monday.

Teachers have lives of their own too.

End of Recap:

Sasuke sighed, wrapped his arms around Sakura, and buried his head in her neck. He breathed in her delightful scent, which was now tainted by him.

"Sasuke," Sakura said addressing him.

"Hmmm…" Sasuke responded.

"Have you really changed that much with me around?" Sakura said doubting what Tsunade and he had said earlier.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, flipping her around so that his arms were still around her, but she was staring straight into his dashing onyx colored eyes.

He smiled brightly and sighed again.

"You're the first person to see me smile. You made me believe that life wasn't all pain, there are some good factors," he said now using one hand to play with her hair. "And another thing is, without you, I would've never known what company even was. Before you, I was a solitary, stuck up, no good, bastard."

(A/N: He finally admitted it.)

"Sasuke…" Sakura trailed off, not finishing what she was going to say.

Sakura, kissed Sasuke lightly and he kissed her back passionately, but they broke away as soon as they started.

Now they just stood there in each other's arms staring tantalized by the other's eyes.

"School's tomorrow and I want you to meet all my friends properly and I want them to get to know you," Sasuke said.

"I would love to finally have some friends," Sakura stated, her eyes filled with momentary sadness.

Sasuke held her chin up and made her look directly into his eyes.

"I don't know what makes you sad, but when you want to open up, I'll be here for you."

He knew that he had almost pushed her over the edge once, and he didn't want to do it again so he decided the best thing that he could do was wait until she was ready. He knew that her past was full of hard-core sadness and regrets. He knew that she held secrets far deeper than anyone could carry. He knew that even if she could put on an act that inside her heart was dieing- being destroyed by her past, her memories. The reason why he loved her the most was the reason why he knew so much about her, because his past was exactly the same.

His past consisted of dark, bitter memories- some are of blood shed, some are of loss, and some are from beatings… His mind was racing and he never even realized when Sakura had put a hand on his cheek. He never noticed the pain in her eyes so intense, as they were now. She was in pain, because he was also, they were connected, like a tree and its trunk; one can't live without the other.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking of some painful memories, I'm sorry Sakura," Sasuke said admitting to what he was just thinking.

_He has had a terrible past, the pain that washed over his face- his eyes; I don't like seeing him like that. I wonder what he was thinking of, to make him that sad, but then again, isn't he just like me? I can see now, why he never smiled, it was probably because he never knew any happiness in life- just like me. _

"It's alright Sasuke," Sakura said and reached up on her tiptoes and lightly pecked Sasuke on the cheek and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the living room.

"Sakura, where are you taking me?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

Sakura gently pushed him onto the couch and sat down on his lap. She cuddled into his chest and nuzzled his neck. Sasuke once again wrapped his arms around the pink haired girl.

"Do you know, that ever single thing you do, I can't help but love," Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke can I ask you something," Sakura said in a flamboyant bounce.

"What, do you want to know," Sasuke said.

"I wanted to know, if you could teach me something?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, just tell me Sakura," Sasuke said smiling at the pink haired girl that was cuddled in his lap.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to play checkers, I always wanted to learn, but no one would ever teach me."

"Yeah I can show you, but we would have to go to the store first, so that I could pick up the game because I don't own any games." Sasuke said curios as to why she wanted to know how to play.

"Can we go get, please, Sasuke," Sakura said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Why do you want to know how to play," Sasuke asked intrigued as to how she knew what the game was.

"Well you see, when I was younger, my mother would tell me that I reminded her of a checker board and I always wanted to find out how to play because of it."

"Your mother called you a checker board?"

"Yeah, she said the reason why was because in a game of checkers all odds are at stake and one wrong move could make you win or loose, but the main reason was because my life was made of different memories, some dark and oblique while others are light and fun."

"That's true," Sasuke said now tousling Sakura's hair.

"I love you, Sasuke for doing this, can we go get the game," Sakura pleaded.

"I said I would teach you how to play but you then have to do something for me," Sasuke said looking into her now wondering eyes.

"What do you want from me," Sakura asked.

"You'll see, I promise it won't be anything to bad, I wouldn't do that to you." Sasuke in turn replied.

"Then, can we go pick up the game now," Sakura asked yet again.

"Hold your little horses; I'm not leaving just yet, not until I get what I want." Sasuke said.

"What do you want," Sakura dumbfounded asks.

"This," Sasuke said and what do you think the great Uchiha did, well it was something he loved.

He took hold of Sakura's face, pressed his lips down onto her soft pale lips, and kissed her lightly, but what he wasn't prepared for was what Sakura did next. Sakura opened her mouth for him to enter his tongue, she had given him entrance, but he wouldn't abuse her now.

"Not now Sakura," Sasuke whispered gently to her.

"Why," Sakura whispered back, there mouths were now two inches away from each other.

"I don't want to overdo anything. I want our relationship to be the best it can be and I want it to last forever. I want to take it slow," Sasuke whispered.

"I love you," Sakura whispered, and kissed him lightly on the lips again and then stood up form her comfortable place on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke stood up also, taking Sakura's hand in his own, and leading her to the doorway.

He grabbed his coat off the hook and gave it to Sakura, who he did not want to catch a cold. The weather outside was cooling down, well of course it was cooling down, winter was approaching faster and faster.

End of CHAPTER:

A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry for ending the chapter off here, but I have to get off the computer now or my mom will start yelling at me. I hope you guys liked the chapter, and yes it was like filler but it will lead to something important in the plot, you'll just have to wait to see.

I will try to update soon, but school sucks, and well yeah, I feel really bad but at least I'm not like some of my friends who wait three years to update. That's ridicules and unforgivable. My goal is to get six whole reviews please, make me love you more, and the more I love the reviews the more I get interested in updating.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: It feels like I haven't updated this story in like forever and I feel ashamed of myself

A/N: It feels like I haven't updated this story in like forever and I feel ashamed of myself. I promised myself that I would update a lot over spring break-, which is this week for me, but I ended up coming down with the flu and I feel all fuzzy inside my brain, so that it doesn't want to function properly. Well please read and review.

Life:

Chapter 16:

Snowflakes

Recap:

"I love you," Sakura whispered, and kissed him lightly on the lips again and then stood up form her comfortable place on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke stood up also, taking Sakura's hand in his own, and leading her to the doorway.

He grabbed his coat off the hook and gave it to Sakura, who he did not want to catch a cold. The weather outside was cooling down, well of course it was cooling down, winter was approaching faster and faster.

End of Recap:

Sasuke opened the door to find soft snowflakes falling down from the skies.

"Look, it's beginning to snow Sakura," Sasuke motioned for her to look up at the sky.

"I've never seen snow before," she said enthralled with the gorgeous snowflakes.

She wanted to explore the snow more so she ran out onto Sasuke front lawn and tried to catch the snowflakes, but every time she caught one, it would melt in her hand.

Sakura heard laughing from behind her and turned to see Sasuke smiling and watching her.

"Sakura, don't be silly you can't catch a snowflake, it's impossible." Sasuke said coming right up behind her and he wrapped his hands around her petite waist.

"Why can't I," Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"Snowflakes melt quickly just like ice and your hands are nice and warm." Sasuke stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Humph," Sakura said stubbornly.

"I just present the facts to you, plus," Sasuke began but moved his lips to Sakura's cheeks, "We want to get to the store before It starts snowing harder, now don't we?"

"Fine," Sakura said, not phased by Sasuke's lips on her cheek, "But when we get back, I promise to prove you wrong."

"Whatever you say, Sakura," Sasuke turned her around so that she was facing him and he tried to lean down to kiss her soft lips but Sakura pulled away from him and folded her arms in front of her.

Sasuke pouted lightly and Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, but Sasuke was not going to let her get away from him. He smiled darkly and Sakura could see that he was planning some thing.

Sakura began to back up slowly, and then she took off into a run down the street, not knowing where she's going, but Sasuke was in a hot pursuit after her.

Sakura was fast, Sasuke did admit that much because he had to use all his power to try to catch up with her. He promised himself that he would start jogging more, to become as fast as she was.

Sakura was in the thrill of the run, what could she say other than she loved to run, even though, she never did a lot of it.

Soon Sakura came to the front of a mall and decided that she would be able to hide from Sasuke inside. She could see that Sasuke was quite far behind her, but he had his eyes on her, so he would know that she had walked into the mall.

So Sakura walked into the two-story mall and was impressed by how large the interior was compared to the exterior, but looks can be deceiving.

As soon as she walked in, someone tapped her left shoulder and she turned to see Sasuke's groups of friends that she had met on her first day of school, well it wasn't exactly her first whole day but it was her first time at a school.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing hear," Naruto the spiky blonde asked.

Before Sakura could answer, someone had grabbed her from behind. For a moment, she panicked and then understood who it was.

"My god, Sakura, you are too fast," Sasuke said panting heavily.

All Sasuke's friends just looked at the couple, especially Sasuke because he was doing the impossible. He was smiling, and he seemed happy.

Sasuke was trying his hardest to get his breath stabilized once again and he noticed that all he friends were standing before him gawking at him.

"What are you guys all gawking at," Sasuke said, his tone light but stern.

"You-you-you-," Naruto began but was having trouble finishing; "You are smiling."

"So," Sasuke said.

"So Sasuke Uchiha never smiles." Naruto retorted.

"What did I tell you Sakura," he whispered into the girl's ear.

Sakura tried to pull away from his firm grip but he held tight and she couldn't break away.

"Not again," Sasuke stated, "Plus I want to properly introduce you to my friends."

"Naruto is the loud mouthed blond, the one you can't help but notice," Sasuke started.

"Hey that isn't true, I'm not loud."

The group just stared at him.

"Anyway, Tenten is the girl with the buns and next to her is Neji, with the long blackish hair. Ino is he blond, while next to her is Shikamaru. Hinata is the girl that is currently hiding behind Ino; she is shy when she first meets people."

"I'm Sakura, it's nice to finally meet you all, Sasuke's told me a lot about you guys," Sakura stated, trying to get Sasuke into trouble.

Ino piped up, "What did you say about us, Uchiha?"

"Nice try," Sasuke said into Sakura's ear.

"Nothing that bad, Ino, pipe down," Sasuke said through a forced smile.

"I don't believe you, but I'll take my revenge out on you later, but there is something more important I want to address."

"What do you want Ino," Sasuke probably shouldn't of asked this.

"Why is Sakura wearing your clothes," Ino said pointing to Sakura.

Before Sasuke could speak up, Sakura did, "I don't have any other clothes at this moment in time."

"Tenten, are you thinking what I'm thinking," Ino looked to her friend, but she had an evil smile displayed across her face which frightened Sakura.

"Yep, it's time to do some serious shopping and talking," Tenten replied back a smile adorned upon her face also.

Before Sasuke could blink, Ino had stolen Sakura from his arms and was holding out her hand.

Sasuke sighed already knowing what she wanted, so he pulled out his wallet and gave her his credit card. He didn't even want to know what his bill would look like at the end of the month.

Sakura's eyes went wide at this, but she knew that Sasuke would force her to get new clothes anyway and he would pay for them because she had no money at all.

Hinata stood next to Sakura along with Tenten, who were watching Ino take Sasuke's credit card.

"Alright boys we'll meet you right here in four hours," Ino said.

"Four hours, what are we suppose to do until then," Naruto complained.

"Talk about whatever guys talk about behind girl's backs and don't think we don't know that you do that," Ino stated, eyeing each boy.

"I thought that's what girls due to guys," Shikamaru retorted back to Ino who bonked him on the head and joined the group of girls.

Sasuke would have to get Sakura back later but right now he had four hours to kill and he would spend some of the time finding a store that carried a game of checkers.

"Bye," said the girls in union who walked away, leaving the guys alone.

Sakura had a bad feeling that she was going to somehow dread and regret this shopping spree with her new friends.

"Where should we go first," Ino asked Sakura.

"I don't know I've never shopped for my own clothes before."

Ino nearly had a heart attack when Sakura said this.

"Well then, you have a lot to learn, about the art of clothes shopping."

End of Chapter:

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter for some reason, but right now, I have a bad headache so I guess maybe I'm crazy. Yep, that's it. Wait am I talking to myself, maybe I'm just imagining things. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but you'll be happy to know all the writer's block is gone and I'm enjoying this story more and more.

I'll try to update when I feel better, but please review to make me feel that this chapter was worth my time. Also, please go check my other stories out because I updated them all tonight also. Please review, thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: It's been a long time since I've updated but school has pulled me under, and I'm trying to keep my grades up. I was going to update last week, but I found out that I am nominated for poet of the year and I was literally to happy to type. I smiled for two whole days and my face hurts now because of it. I went from a bump on the log to a happy lark and then back to cold loner. Yeah that's me for you, and any of you thinking I'm bipolar, I'm not, maybe I'm a little off though. Please read and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Life

Chapter 17:

Ditching and Shopping

Recap:

Sakura had a bad feeling that she was going to somehow dread and regret this shopping spree with her new friends.

"Where should we go first," Ino asked Sakura.

"I don't know I've never shopped for my own clothes before."

Ino nearly had a heart attack when Sakura said this.

"Well then, you have a lot to learn, about the art of clothes shopping."

End of Recap:

Ino could not believe Sakura had never shopped before, but before the day was up, Ino swore that she would fully make Sakura understand the natural art of shopping.

(A/N: I hate shopping it makes me get Goosebumps.)

"Where should we go first," Tenten announced.

"Why don't we go to Macy's, they have cute clothing that would look good on Sakura." Hinata stuttered a little bi while talking.

"Can you hold on a minute guys, I'm going to use the bathroom real quick," Tenten said.

"I'll come with you; I have to fix my make up anyway." Ino announced.

"I'll stay with Sakura." Hinata spoke shyly.

Once Ino and Tenten left to go make there way to the bathrooms Hinata and Sakura began to talk.

"Are you related to Neji," Sakura asked curios.

"He's my cousin. Ummm…Sakura I hate to ask this," Hinata began.

"Ask me anything, because I hope we can become best friends."

"No, I mean it's not anything, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to ditch Ino and Tenten for a while to shop with me because if I know Ino you'll never buy any clothes unless she approves of them and she only approves about five percent of the time. She sort of doesn't want anyone to be prettier than herself."

"So she's sort of stuck up," Sakura put on the playing field.

"Yeah, in a way," was Hinata's response.

Hinata wasn't usually like this but she could see that Sakura needed clothes, and needed them desperately and she knew that shopping with Ino could scar you for life, oh, Hinata knew that fact all to well.

"Wouldn't that be like ditching them though," Sakura knew it wasn't right to ditch people.

"Let me tell you this Sakura, last time Ino went in a bathroom to fix her make up she was in there for more than an hour and I had to wait outside the bathroom the whole time."

"Oh."

"Let's go to Forever 21, and I won't make you try on anything you don't want not like Ino."

"Do you hate Ino," Sakura asked because she was getting the feeling that Hinata was not the greatest of friends with Ino, or well she just talked bad about her.

"Ino and I have been best friends since kindergarten, but we are complete opposites in many ways and we cherish our friendship and sometimes it's fun to argue."

Hinata's shy exterior was wearing off because Hinata felt like she had bonded with Sakura in this short time.

"Hinata do you have a crush on Naruto," Sakura asked innocently. They had walked all the way to the end of the mall and they entered the store Forever 21.

"Why do you ask," Hinata said turning to her, but her face gave it away-she liked him because her face had become so red it looked like a heater had gone off in it.

"You do, it's just that I saw the way that you looked at him, it was in your eyes to say the least, and Naruto seemed a little oblivious."

"Actually, he's my boyfriend even though, sometimes he's oblivious, and I still love him for all it's worth."

Hinata and Sakura were looking in the pants section and Hinata had picked out a couple pairs of jeans and a pair of dress pants for Sakura to try on, but then she remembered…

"Sakura, do you prefer pants, skirts, shorts or dresses."

"It doesn't matter, but I prefer pants, I hate dresses, because that's all my family made me wear when I was in Suna."

"You're not close to your family," Hinata asked, but did not want to pry.

By this time, Sakura was in the changing stall trying on the pairs of pants that Hinata had chosen for her and she walked out with the first pair on.

"Those fit you good," said Hinata.

"I agree," Sakura said, and went back into the stall to try on another pair. "You're right though, my family is not the nicest of families, they've done man bad things to me, but I was born a useless girl."

Sakura said and walked out again with a pair of blue jeans with a flower design on.

"Sakura, if you weren't born a girl you never would have fallen in love with Sasuke."

"I never thought about that." Sakura smiled and decided that the pants were too tight and returned to the stall to try on another pair.

"Don't be so bummed out, everyone has family problems, especially Sasuke, he has lots of family issues, so it's no surprise that he took you in. I think he may have pitied you first, but now the only thing I can read on his face is his love for you Sakura." Hinata could not believe that Sasuke had found his match, and it ended up being a girl that could help him cope with his own personal, cold problems that he would tell know one about.

Sakura walked out again this time in a pair of somewhat baggy pants that made her look like a skater girl, and Hinata liked the look on her.

"Definitely get those," Hinata said.

"Yeah, I agree," Sakura said and walked back into the dressing room. "Hinata, what family issues, does Sasuke have?"

Hinata hesitated and silence was drawn between them until Sakura walked out in a pair of olive green, boyish shorts.

Sakura liked the way they fit, because she hated tight clothing, it didn't matter what she really wore as long as it was baggy, I guess you could say she was sort of a tom boy in some aspects.

"Sasuke didn't tell you anything about himself did he?"

"No," Sakura shook her head and walked back into the stall yet again.

"Sasuke doesn't like people to pity him, in any way; we barely found out a couple months ago that Sasuke's family had all been murdered. Someone had's ship why they were on a cruise, and Sasuke and his brother are the only ones left. Sasuke was sick, so his brother made him stay off of the cruise and on dry land.

"I guess you could say Sasuke resents his brother for doing so because he had nothing left and believed that he should have died too. Sakura, don't tell Sasuke I said anything."

Sakura came back out with a pair of light blue jeans and both Hinata and she had agreed never to buy them.

"I won't tell, but thanks for letting me know a little bit, I'll try to slowly talk it out of Sasuke."

Hinata just smiled at Sakura, and then remembered that she would have to face a fuming Tenten and Ino, well she tried not to think of that.

"Where are the shirts at?" Sakura asked Hinata politely.

"Come on, there over here," she answered and went over to the rack.

Sakura ended up getting about four pairs of pants, a pair of shorts, and six shirts at Forever 21. Hinata ended up paying for it, because Ino still had Sasuke's credit card. Hinata was going to get the money back from Sasuke, eventually, but she wasn't concerned.

"Sakura, I hate to ask this but do you need to buy any bras and underwear."

"Yeah," Sakura said and blushed.

"Well then come on, we can head over to Ross, some place where Ino and Tenten would never step foot."

"Why?"

"Because, Sakura, according to them everything in Ross is a rip off."

"What do you mean?"

"In Ross everything is cheaply priced and they don't have designer clothing like, Ino likes."

"Hinata thanks for helping me," Sakura said, with a tear dropping from the corner of her eye, but she wiped it away before anyone could see.

"That's what friends do," Hinata replied and this was the beginning of their friendship.

End of Chapter

A/N: I know it's not the longest chapter, but it isn't the shortest either. It's going on midnight and I'm being forced off the computer, so don't blame me for the short chapter. If you guys want a better explanation to why I haven't updated, it's on my profile. I hope you all liked this chapter because I had a fun time righting it.

Yes, I know that Hinata's personality is different from the book, but I like it better this way and it helps the plot. The next story I'll update is Imprisonment, for all of those who want to know.

If I get many reviews though, I'll update this story next Friday or Saturday depending on how much homework I have.

Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey guys, long time no see. Gosh, it's feels like centuries since I have updated, and I'm hoping that you guys can forgive me, because I have been really busy and I sort of forgot about updating; the last thing I know I went on the computer a week ago and I was stunned to see my last update date. I feel extremely bad but I was doing a ton of studying for stupid finals and I just got my report card with straight A's.

I hope you guys like the chapter, it's dedicated to all my readers

Life

Chapter 18:

With happiness, comes Pain

Recap:

"In Ross everything is cheaply priced and they don't have designer clothing like, Ino likes."

"Hinata thanks for helping me," Sakura said, with a tear dropping from the corner of her eye, but she wiped it away before anyone could see.

"That's what friends do," Hinata replied and this was the beginning of their friendship.

End of Recap:

Sakura and Hinata walked into Ross and got bras and underwear for Sakura to wear.

"Sakura, I think we should go find Ino and Tenten or they might really get mad at me for taking you away."

"Let's go," Sakura, said agreeing with the laughing Hinata.

Hinata and Sakura walked back to the original starting point, bags in tow, and found that Tenten and Ino were barely coming out of the restroom. They had been in there one and half-hours.

"Hey you guys went shopping without us," Ino accused pointing to the bags in their hands.

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled.

"So what did you get?" Tenten asked distracting the very dramatic Ino, who was about to go on another rampage because some woman in the restroom bumped into her and the lipstick she was holding smeared on her bag, and now this had taken place.

Sakura showed them everything, but she managed to hide the Ross bag.

"Let's go eat then," Ino said after seeing what Sakura had bought. All four girls walked down the mall; Ino was on the far left next to Tenten, and Hinata was on the other side of Tenten, putting Sakura on the far right.

Ino was next to the railing so she could look over the sides to see if she knew anyone else and to pick up who had the best outfits on and who didn't.

Someone bumped into Sakura shoulder and spun her around.

"I'm so sor…" Sakura's words were caught off, and she was taken by surprise, the one person she didn't want to see was right there.

"Hey, itch," Gaara said and gripped her arm more firmly. Sakura realized that her aunt was standing right next to him with a very content smile on her face.

"What's going on," Hinata demanded seeing a hurt expression, more like dread on Sakura's face.

The rest of the group of friends stopped and stared at the red haired man and the woman next to him.

"Say that I'm your long time friend and you want to catch up, so you'll see them later," Gaara whispered yet demanded into her ear.

"Sorry Guys, this is my friend Gaara. I haven't seen him in a while, do you mind if I meet up with you later?" Sakura's smile was false, but each one of her friends decided it would be safer to play with the lie, because they didn't know whom the man was.

"Sure," Tenten said enthusiastically. Ino and Hinata started to follow Tenten's lead by walking away, "See you later," Hinata called back to her, but something told her that this was all wrong.

"You won't be seeing them again," Gaara's voice was ice.

"I know," Sakura gulped.

"This was easier than expected Gaara, we found her faster than the gang could get a hold of her." Sakura's aunt laughed in a malicious manner, causing Sakura to shiver.

"That's true," An evil smile crossed Gaara's lips and he pulled on Sakura's arm forcing her to walk beside him, to the exit of the mall.

Break :( I know you probably hate me for leaving it off there, but I have to, sorry.) o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back with Ino, Sakura, and Hinata:

"We need to find Sasuke and quick," Ino said and all three of them split up to search the mall and to find Sasuke, because they tried calling his cell phone, but it was turned off.

Tenten looked and looked but couldn't find Sasuke.

Ino couldn't find him either.

Hinata, remembering that Sakura had said Sasuke would pick up checkers for Sakura and him to play, pulled out her cell phone and told Ino and Tenten to look in the toy stores, and they did.

Hinata was the one to find Sasuke, and the rest of the Guys in the store Toy Street. Hinata was panting when she came to stand before Sasuke.

"Hinata what's wrong," Naruto asked and the rest of the guys turned around to stare at her, and she was managing to get her breath under control.

"Sakura..." Hinata trailed off panting yet again.

"What about her," said Sasuke already alert?

"We were…a man named Gaara…she's gone…he took her," Hinata gasped out, her breathing starting to finally come under control.

"Sasuke what's wrong," Neji asked Sasuke whose body was stiff.

"That damn bastard, which way, he'll kill her…" Sasuke asked.

"What's going on," Shikamaru asked.

"It's a long story, not mine to tell, but Sakura's in dire trouble, I have to help her."

"I saw them heading towards the mall entrance," Ino gasped coming up behind Hinata.

Sasuke took off towards the mall entrance battling the crowds, which was a hard thing to do. Everyone else had taken off after him, following his lead at a good pace; they were nearly on his heels battling the crowd with him.

Sasuke burst out of the mall entrance, to find no one, not Sakura, not Gaara no one, but what he did see devastated him.

It was there in the snow…lying there unprotected…the one thing Sakura had cherished…the one thing Sasuke had given her….she had accepted it gratefully with a broad smile upon her delicate lips…he knew he was to late…

Flashback (I'm an evil author, I know you must all hate me by now…maybe more than ever…I can't say I don't blame you.) the gift:

"Sakura, get over here," Sasuke said storming into the living room with a playful mad aurora.

"No," Sakura said, running behind the other side of the couch so that the couch divided their bodies.

Sakura was clearly laughing and smiling happily…in a way that pulled on Sasuke's heart more then she already did.

"Sakura," he said her name in an angry manner.

Before Sakura could see, what was going on Sasuke had jumped over the couch and grabbed her pulling her on top of him. They were both sprawled on the floor; Sasuke's hands twined themselves around the petite girl's waist.

"Sakura, you're a little devil," Sasuke whispered nuzzling her neck, and giving it a light kiss.

"Hehe…" Sakura laughed lightly because Sasuke had started to tickle her yet again.

"Sasuke please stop," she said in between laughing. She was laughing too hard, her bladder was taking a turn for the worst, and she started to try to break Sasuke's grip on her, which he immediately loosened.

"What's wrong," he whispered concerned, and she smacked him in response.

"Hold on a minute," Sakura said and ran off into the bathroom.

She came back five minutes later to find Sasuke waiting with his arms spread for her to snuggle into. She buried herself into Sasuke's arms.

"Sakura, I have a gift for you," Sasuke whispered into her ear.

"I don't want any gifts." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Please accept this gift, it would mean a lot to me," he murmured.

"Fine," Sakura said giving in, knowing that once he told her something, he always won.

Sasuke took a box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a gold locket shaped like a heart. The inscription read:

_To the one person who will always hold my heart._

Sakura found the inscription sweet and simple and when she opened the locket she found a picture of herself on one side, a smile displayed across her face and a picture of Sasuke adorned the other side.

"It's beautiful." She whispered while Sasuke took it from her delicate hands and hooked it around her precious neck.

"My father gave it to my mother on their eighth date." Sasuke smiled at Sakura who leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

It couldn't get better than that.

End of Flashback: o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back to present time with Sasuke and his friends behind him watching his movements:

The locket lay in the snow and he fell to his knees and picked up, seeing that the lock had broke, meaning someone had ripped the chain off her neck.

Sasuke's blood was boiling…he had to get Sakura back or he would never be able to live with himself.

End of Chapter:

I had a fun yet sad time writing this chapter and I hope you are all grateful because it has taken me a while to write this. I hope none of you broke down in tears. I started writing this after I ready the story Demon's Fall, which I highly recommend, it's on my favorites if you want to read it. In addition, I was going to update Monday but it was my Birthday, so well yeah…

The next chapter will have a lot going on in it, so be prepared for the worst or the best depending on how I feel like writing at the time I start it. Please review to let me know I haven't lost many reviewers, because that would make me extremely sad.

moonlesslife


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I've been so busy lately and my dad's had the computer and I haven't been able to go on, but I'm sad to say that this is **the last chapter in this story**. The reason being that I'm going to finish off all my stories so that I can start a new one and I will be able to give it my complete focus, I'll give you the summary at the bottom. Now let's get on with the story.

Warning: This chapter will make sensitive people cry, and I forewarned you that there would be a death.

Life

Chapter 19:

(The Grand Finale)

Together At Last

Recap:

Back to present time with Sasuke and his friends behind him watching his movements:

The locket lay in the snow and he fell to his knees and picked up, seeing that the lock had broke, meaning someone had ripped the chain off her neck.

Sasuke's blood was boiling…he had to get Sakura back or he would never be able to live with himself.

End of Recap:

**Ten Years Later:**

Time has gone by slowly for the stoic, unemotional, Uchiha. It was though the ten-year anniversary.

Sasuke walked down the lonely road, a road ten years before he ran down with a happy pink haired energetic girl whom warmed his heart. Now his heart was as black as night, but it gave a lurch when he saw a little girl with pink hair running down the street to meet him, her arms open, waiting for him to come to her.

To bad, it was all an illusion, because she was dead. She had died ten years before by a man named Gaara who was currently spending the rest of his life in jail. Sasuke wanted to kill that no good &astard for what he did to his Sakura.

**Flashback:**

Sasuke had found the chain on the ground, the locket he had given her to prove his love. At that moment in time he felt a pain surge through him, he ran through the parking lot, not looking back to see if his friends were following him, nor did ha give a care.

He ran back to his house, and noticed that the front door was open, so he ran inside, finding his worst nightmare.

Gaara was getting up from Sakura's body, a body that he had recently killed. Gaara smirked.

"I never really liked her," Gaara said to enrage Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes turned red, deep crimson red, he threw a punch at Gaara knocking him out, and he went to tend to Sakura, but knew it was too late.

"No," Sasuke murmured and held her lifeless body against his. The blood that flowed from her cut neck seeped into his shirt and got on his hands, but he did not care. He could care less; he just wanted his baby back. He wanted his love…his life…back.

Neji had made his way in and saw Sakura's mutilated body; he saw Sasuke rocking it back and forth. The Uchiha was crying, over a girl, but this did not register all the way in Neji's head.

Neji dialed 911 and soon the cops and an ambulance arrived. The cops took Gaara away, to face the charges of murder and Sakura's body was taken away.

The whole time this was happening, Sasuke just watched Sakura's body roll away, covered in a white sheet, on a stretcher. Sasuke was afraid, he was in pain, and he wanted Sakura.

His friends could do nothing to help him, nothing to relieve the pain because they new how much Sakura had meant to him.

Sasuke was never seen with a smile upon his face after this dreaded day.

**End of Flashback:**

Sasuke was now approaching a tall gate, covered in vines. He opened the gate and walked through to the Konoha graveyard. He walked over to her grave, knelt, and kissed the stone.

**Flashback:**

Sasuke remembered the day his brother Itachi had come up to his door, and told him that he was sorry for his loss.

Sasuke stood motionless staring at his brother saying nothing.

"I won't bother you again," Itachi whispered and walked away. His gang and he were never seen in Konoha again, leaving Konoha violence free.

**End of Flashback:**

"Hello love," Sasuke whispered as he had done ever day for the past nine years and 350 days.

**Flashback:**

Sasuke was still very shaken by Sakura's death and he couldn't stand to even stand foot in his house, so he had been staying with Naruto and Iruka for the past six days. Naruto had been unusually quiet, giving Sasuke time to think, time to get his bearings.

Sasuke had bought a new house, telling himself that it would help ease his mind, but it didn't it just made his remember the week he had with Sakura in his old house, all those pleasant times and then they would be bombarded with the picture of her death.

Today was her burial, so Sasuke put on his tuxedo, and walked to the Konoha cemetery, where his gang of friends met him, and Tsunade who embraced him.

"It will get better," she murmured to him. After the priest finished his speech and everyone had left, Sasuke knelt down on the newly dug grave and cried, for the last time in his life. Sasuke cried for hours and then when the sun was starting to set he kissed her gravestone, and walked away.

Sakura's grave read:

Sakura Haruno, 14 years, a beloved friend and girlfriend, whose soul was as pure as an angel

After that, he visited the grave everyday.

**End of Flashback:**

Sasuke sat on the grave and traced the words written on her grave, another ritual, he had started doing a couple years ago.

"I miss you," he whispered and he began to tell her of all the days' happenings.

Sasuke kissed her grave once more, and left the cemetery, heading to his home of ten years.

The place was not as big as his first home, but it was cozy. Sasuke sprawled on the couch and fell asleep.

**The next day:**

A little girl showed up at his doorstep asking for a roll of bread. Sasuke looked at the child and let her in; feeding her till, she was full.

The child left him and then deserted him. Deserted him as his beloved did... This jerked a reaction form his heart and he had to clutch the wall to stop from falling. He couldn't cry not again, so he clutched the bridge of his nose, and went to take a Tylenol.

Tenten and Neji's wedding:

Sasuke didn't show his face but he sent them a gift, a simple gift. It was a painted wooden white rose; inscribed on it was the simple saying: Love lasts forever.

Tenten stared at the gift and Neji took her into his arms, and held her while she cried. They knew that he was thinking of Sakura when he had this made. Everything reminded him of Sakura.

**Thirty days later:**

Sasuke was lying in his bed, his heart was beating slower and slower, Sakura was all he could think about, all he would ever think about…

He couldn't live any longer not without her…he needed her…

It all would end this moment, the moment that he could finally be with his beloved. He closed his eyes, and he let the lord take his soul.

By the time Sasuke closed his eyes, his mind was blank, his soul was urging him to find her, ad his heart had stopped.

The coroner could not figure Sasuke's cause of death, because the only thing they knew was the death occurred by natural causes.

**Five days later:**

The gang was gathered around the gravesite giving their goodbyes, to their dear, but lately distant friend, whom was never the same after Sakura's death. They knew it was better this way, but all the same, he was missed by his friends, and by the city of Konoha who have been grateful for his help in sponsoring medical treatments and cures.

Sasuke's grave stated:

Sasuke Uchiha, 25 years, a beloved friend who can now rest with the one he loved.

Sasuke's grave lay next to Sakura's, the two lovers could be together…

Naruto smiled a sad smile, and Hinata put an arm around his shoulders. They have been wed for four years, but Sasuke had not dared to come to the wedding, but he was forgiven all the same.

"Goodbye bastard," Naruto whispered to his dead friend and walked out of the graveyard escorted by Hinata, who smiled at his words.

This was the end, this was the beginning, maybe their souls met, but we'll certainly never know. May the rest in peace, for eternity…

**A/N: **This is a tearjerker ending, even I have tears in my eyes. I was going to make the ending happy, but it seemed better this way. If you have, any unanswered questions please ask and I will be more than happy to respond. I may even add an additional chapter I mean author's note to answer the unanswered questions you might have.

I already know that you people hate me for killing off the main characters because I hate myself for it too, believe me… I will understand if you leave bad comments, but still review, for the final time. My new story will be up in two weeks, and it will not end sad, like this…

Summary to new story, Playboy Meet your Match:

Sasuke is a rich playboy who cares for only two things: his friends and getting laid. Sakura is a poor girl who was raped and had a four-year-old daughter. Sakura is new to Konoha, and Sasuke sets his sights on taking her, but she does not intend to let him touch her. Sasuke x Sakura RATED T

Story Dedication: My best friend and my lovely readers and reviewers

Please review, for the final time, please,

moonlesslife


	20. Alternate Ending

A/N: Yeah I know everyone hates me for the ending to the story so I decided to be kind and do an alternate ending because I hate it when authors leave endings like that but the real reason the ending was like that was because i was in a depressed mood per se. I hope you guys forgive me but for those who liked the ending, you can keep it, choose whatever ending you want because I honestly like both endings the same, so just choose what fate you like them suited for.

P.S. Sorry it took me so long to get up! No enjoy my great readers!

Life

Chapter 19:

(Alternate Ending)

Together At Last

Recap:

Back to present time with Sasuke and his friends behind him watching his movements:

The locket lay in the snow and he fell to his knees and picked up, seeing that the lock had broke, meaning someone had ripped the chain off her lovely neck.

Sasuke's blood was boiling…he had to get Sakura back or he would never be able to live with himself.

End of Recap:

Sasuke had found the chain on the ground, the precious locket he had given her to prove his love. At that moment in time he felt a pain surge through him. He ran through the parking lot, not looking back to see if his friends were following him, nor did he give a care.

He ran back to his house, and noticed that the front door was open. As quick as Sasuke could he ran through his front door only to find a note. Scrawled on it were the words that read:

_Sasuke Uchiha, she is mine. Don't try to follow, you'll never find her. It's to late.  
_

Sasuke punched the wall of his house cursing his no good guts out that he had left Sakura unprotected in the mall like that. He could not forgive himself quite so easily, it was hard. He had to find Sakura, or his heart would die in agony. (alternate ending)

The rest of his group of friends came into the house and noticed the note in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke did nothing when Naruto plucked the note form his hand and read it out loud.

"What should we do," Shikamaru asked the still figure, Sasuke.

"I don't know where to look," Sasuke's voice came out hoarse and quiet.

Hinata saw the tears in his eyes, on the bring of escaping. The rest of his friends noticed too but none of them dared to point them out, nor would they say anything.

Hinata felt his pain and wrapped her arms around Sasuke who stiffened and then buried his head into her neck, his tears wet her neck and shirt but she did not give a care. Sasuke may shed tears, but he would not sob, that was not allowed. He had to maintain some dignity.

Break: o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (You want to kill me, but can you guess who is coming next?)

With Itachi and his gang:

Itachi was watching the surveillance carefully and he knew that Sakura had left with Sasuke to go buy a checkers game. It was like a sitcom to the gang, and they found their relationship corny and sappy like true love existed..psh...

Itachi had decided the day before when he saw Sasuke smile for the pink haired girl that he would not harm either of them but he would protect them because even though he had a grudge against him, he was still his brother and could forgive him for putting that restraining order on him two years back.

About a half an hour later, the gang noticed that Sakura was thrown into the hallway of the house and the red haired man held her arm, bruises were already visible. He noticed that the man left a note and Itachi knew that he had to find Sasuke.

"We're going to see how fast you drown, Sakura," Gaara whispered into her ear clearing frightening her. "My bathtubs big enough for the two of us, and I still miss your screaming. It may be hard to find a way to drag the body out of the hotel but I'll think of someway."

"No," Sakura screamed. "Sasuke," she whimpered.

"He can't help you now," Gaara said pulling her harshly out of the front door.

He waited though a few minutes and he saw Sasuke burst into the hallway, pain and despair evident in his face.

"Sir, we need to act now, let's go tell Sasuke," one of his gang members said.

"Let's head out now." Itachi said and they all took off quicker then bullets running from Hades.

Break:o0o0o0000000000ooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000

Back to Sasuke and his friends:

The pain behind Sasuke's tears was felt all around his group of friends who were tyring to imagine themselves in the same position. They were trying to come up with solutions but they could not.

"Sasuke," a car door was heard slamming, Sauke's face swerved up as he looked at his older brother.

"What do you want," his voice was unbearably raw and harsh.

"We know where Gaara took Sakura..." Itachi began and Sasuke broke away from Hinata and slammed his brother against the wall.

"How the heck would you know," Sasuke's voice was getting colder by the second because he was thoroughly ticked beyond belief.

"Gaara," when his name was said, Sasuke slammed his brother to the wall, " Hold on, he told us to kidnap Sakura but we refused and we put up cameras in your house to protect you and we heard him speak his plans to Sakura when he forced her to come in the house and watch him place the note."

Itachi was lying about some things but the more his brother knew, the worse it would get.

"Where is she," Sasuke roared to his brother's face, "because if you lie to me the next place you'll meet me is Hades." (I try to avoid using other word)

"She's...

Break: o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0 (You hate me, and I know it)

With Sakura:

"Stop it," She bellowed out, he was biting her neck down to her shoulder.

"You don't ever tell me what to do," Gaara said angry and he pushed her into the bathroom, ripping her shirt from her chest, and he glared at the bra she wore.

"No," Sakura said and scrambled to the corner of the bathroom.

"You can't hide, pussy cat," Gaara hissed.

He walked over to Sakura and pulled her up tearing off her bra, and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Your boobs have grown," Gaara murmured, "I like." (Don't hate me Gaara lovers)

"Get off of me," Sakura screamed but to no avail.

Gaara was just about to grab her boob when something hit him in the back of his head, causing him to fall backwards unconscious.

Sasuke stood there in all his glory and Sakura tried to cover herself up.

'Here," Sasuke said and tugged off his jacket handed it to Sakura who immediately put it on. Sasuke's eyes were hard, but softened when the pink hair girl ran to him and through her arms around him.

"Sasuke," she murmured.

He stroked her back and noticed teeth marks at the side of her neck. He growled.

"What's wrong Sasuke," she whispered.

"He touched you," His voice held venom, "How dare he."

"Sasuke," was all she could whispered and she buried herself in his arms again, savoring the feel of him.

"It's alright, the police will be here soon, Gaara is a wanted man, and," Sasuke began hesitant on how to say the next part, "I'll never let him or any other man for that matter lay a finger on you again, I promise."

She didn't respond to his words because the police had arrived.

Break: o000o0000o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (Sorry, here's another break.)

At Sasuke's house:

"Itachi thank you," Sasuke whispered and drew his brother into a brotherly hug.

"Your welcome, little brother, I hope we can be friends?" Itachi asked hesitant now.

"Of course," Sasuke smirked and when he saw Sakura walk into the living room, with new clothes on, and a bandage on her neck, he walked over to her and put his arms around her waist.

"My love," He whispered in her ear.

Itachi just shook his head at his brother as he watched and he got up to leave when he heard Sasuke's voice.

"Tomorrow, I'll get the restraining order stopped and I no we," he looked down at Sakura, "were wondering if you wanted to move in with us, your very welcome, as my brother and as my friend."

"Thanks," Itachi said, "It would be nice to quit the gang and live a semi normal life."

"See you tomorrow," Sakura said, a smile illuminating her face.

"See ya," Itachi responded.

Once he left, the couple stared into each others eys and then slowly and lightly kissed passionately.

**Five years Later:**

"Sasuke, put me down," Sakura screamed.

"No, I'm not letting go of you," Sasuke said in a fake mean voice. It was their wedding day, a day that put the Heaven's to shame. The greatest day in their lives, because they were bonded as one after all these years, they were one. It was even better because his brother was the best man, supporting their relationship, blessing them.

The wedding had ended nicely with all their friends giving them warm farewells, as they were off to a two week honeymoon to Ireland. Sasuke wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of the cities and decided that he would surprise Sakura, and she was she really surprised.

"Sasuke, put me down," she screamed again, and he finally listened to her requests. He laid he gently down on the bed, and laid himself down next to her, their heads only inches apart.

"I love this, Sasuke, it feels magical," Sakura's eyes danced, her emerald eyes held pure signs of happiness.

"Do you," Sasuke whispered seductively in her ear.

"Mmmmmm...Yes," Sakura murmured.

Sasuke trailed kisses down the side of her neck, "I'm glad."

"Sasuke," Sakura said, and Sasuke pulled his head back to hers, waiting for her to go on. His lips were centimeters away from hers.

"Sasuke, I'm ready," Sakura whispered onto Sasuke's lips.

"Are you sure," Sasuke asked, a little worried.

"I've never been so sure in my life," she whispered and their lips molded together and there bodies and souls became one.

The End! (are you happy now?)

Summary to my my new story, which should be up in a month or so, Playboy Meet your Match:

Sasuke is a rich playboy who cares for only two things: his friends and getting laid. Sakura is a poor girl who was raped and had a four-year-old daughter. Sakura is new to Konoha, and Sasuke sets his sights on taking her, but she does not intend to let him touch her. Sasuke x Sakura RATED T

or I was wondering does the story summary below sound better?

Bookstore Romance: Sakura's an employee at her father's bookshop where she sorts, organizes, and sells books of all kinds. One day a man named Sasuke Uchiha enters the bookstore to buy some books, and he finds the girl's opinions and reviews of books are quite exactly like his own. Sakura finds out that Sasuke is actually a famous writer, known for his action and adventure novels and sometimes sci-fi novels. Sakura and Sasuke start talking book talk and won't stop but can they stop with the book talk and talk about reality? SasukexSakura Rated T

Story Dedication: My best friend and my lovely readers and reviewers

Please review, for the final time (I mean it this time), and please let me know which story sounds better.

moonlesslife


End file.
